Las parejas son de dos
by XimeB
Summary: La continuación de "Por dicha los cumpleaños son una vez al año" en el universo de "Emociones en el verano de KOnoha", en donde los sensei se esfuerzan por tener un poco de tiempo para ellos.
1. Primer intento

* * *

-

**Y ahora una nueva entrega de mis historias en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", esta se lleva a cabo a continuación de "Afortunadamente los cumpleaños son una vez al año" y aunque se entienda bastante bien aunque no hayan leído esa es posible que sea mejor si la leen primero.**

**Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Además más importante que todo lo demás**** es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Las parejas son de dos. (No es tan obvio como pareciera.)**

**-**

**Primer intento.**

-

-

Luego de recibir con una inmensa alegría la noticia de que Kakashi quería que viviera junto a él en su casa, Iruka se encontraba en el piso de la habitación del jounin con el copy-nin bajo su peso a punto de hacer al fin lo que había estado deseando por lo que sentía había sido una eternidad.

Esa larga espera que se había prolongado por semanas se había dado; primero, porque su novio había estado en recuperación luego de su última misión, recuperación de la que la Hokage lo había hecho corresponsable por lo que el maestro no había querido dar razones a la sannin para no ser tomado en cuenta como la persona con más sentido común entre los dos y segundo, por el malentendido de su fiesta de cumpleaños del que era el único responsable.

Malentendido que hacía que se diera cuenta de que posiblemente su sentido común después de todo no fuera tan confiable como había opinado inicialmente.

El maestro después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia se sentía a punto de estallar de deseo, suponía que el sentirse liberado también de la angustia que había sentido al pensar que su relación con el jounin estaba llegando a su fin ayudaba a que su apetito por Kakashi hubiese alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

Sospechaba que a eso se referían sus conocidos cuando hablaban de sus experiencias con el sexo de reconciliación, asegurando siempre que era asombroso y dado que lo acontecido en las últimas semanas podía contarse como la primera vez en que al menos el maestro había sentido que una relación que deseaba conservar estaba en peligro, se sentía a punto de verificar si esas historias serían verdaderas.

Habitualmente no era el chunin el que iniciaba ese tipo de intercambio, aunque contrario a lo que posiblemente pensara la gente que los conocía si lo supieran, no se debía a que le faltaran las ganas ni a que tomar la iniciativa le avergonzara, sino principalmente a que tenía la seguridad de que no debía esperar mucho antes de que el otro hombre tratara de seducirlo, situación que a veces él mismo propiciaba realizando acciones que sabía incitaban al jounin, ya fuera estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras suspiraba simulando cansancio y ocasionando que su camisa al levantarse mostrara parte de su torso o soltando su cabello desordenadamente sobre su rostro al fingir que la cuerda con la que se lo estaba tratando de atar se había roto.

Y tenía que reconocer, así fuera ante él mismo, que disfrutaba de la atención y le llenaba de orgullo el sentirse deseado por Kakashi, pero la montaña rusa emocional en que había estado viviendo esos últimos días lo tenían con ganas de desahogar su ansiedad y celebrar su alegría compartiendo con el jounin desenfrenadamente como si fueran conejos en celo.

Ayudaba también a su excitación el muy conveniente grado de desnudez que ambos presentaban, pues habían estado disponiéndose para ir a la cama a dormir una siesta, ya que, aunque ya eran las horas de la tarde acababan de deshacerse de sus últimos invitados y no habían descansado gran cosa desde el día anterior, ahora que dormir no era realmente lo que estaba teniendo en mente y estaba seguro de que su pareja tampoco.

Ambos tan solo tenían puesta la parte de abajo de la ropa con la que acostumbraban descansar en las noches, el maestro el pantalón de la pijama y el jounin una máscara que en ese momento colgaba en su cuello como medida de precaución en caso de que tuvieran que salir de manera sorpresiva y una pantaloneta vieja pero que se veía extraordinariamente bien en el cuerpo del hombre, además de que permitía que el chunin tuviera acceso a casi toda la piel de su pareja que parecía arder mientras la acariciaba.

-(¡…!)

Suponía que Kakashi estaría tan anhelante como él pues sintió donde una de las ásperas manos del hombre subía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se detuvo para firmemente acercarlo hacia la cara del jounin empezando a devorarlo.

El jounin solía ser un amante amable y cuidadoso, sin embargo siempre era capaz de adivinar cuando su pareja estaba deseoso de un juego más salvaje a lo cual accedía por su deseo de complacer al chunin, aunque siempre acabara esas sesiones amorosas abrazando y acariciando suavemente al receptor de su afecto.

Y fingiendo para beneficio del chunin que no se había dado cuenta de su intensión al estirarse o soltarse el cabello.

Iruka en ese momento solo pudo cerrar con fuerza sus ojos girando un poco la cabeza para dar un mejor acceso a su amante, mientras este daba un rudo beso sobre el pulso en su garganta que sin duda dejaría una huella que sería visible al día siguiente.

-(tos)

El chunin empezó a dar gemidos ahogados mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de su novio hasta llegar al borde de la pantaloneta del jounin, introduciendo su mano en ella hasta sentir los rizos plateados, siendo premiado por un ronco gruñido de aprobación del copy-nin.

-(tos, tos)

Kakashi arqueó su espalda mientras mordía sus labios tratando de ganar un poco de autocontrol, lo cual no pudo lograr por mucho tiempo, pues empezó a jadear al sentir donde Iruka lo acariciaba ayudando a terminar de endurecer el miembro que de todos modos ya había estado casi en su máxima rigidez hacía tan solo un momento, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su chunin estaba en la misma situación que él, pues el maestro frotaba su endurecido miembro contra el del copy-nin al tiempo que aceleraba cada vez mas el ritmo de la fricción que otorgaba, con tan solo la delgada tela de las prendas que ambos tenían puestas como barrera, barrera que empezaba a sentirse excesiva.

-(¡TOS!)

Los dos shinobi se pusieron de pie de un salto mientras adoptaban una posición de defensa estando casi espalda contra espalda pero un poco girados para poder mirar directamente a la persona que había hecho el sonido que los había hecho separarse.

Era un ANBU.

No habría que pensar mal de nuestros sensei por no haberse dado cuenta de que tenían una visita.

La propiedad Hatake estaba muy bien resguardada de manera que era prácticamente imposible que un enemigo se introdujera en ella sin ser descubierto, además dado que la fiesta del día anterior había dejado parcialmente incapacitados a la mayoría de sus amistades no habían esperado ninguna visita en esa tarde, todo eso sin contar que como ese visitante no había presentado ninguna actitud agresiva no se habían disparado los reflejos de defensa de ninguno de los dos shinobi por lo que estos a pesar de su extraordinario entrenamiento e indiscutibles habilidades no se percataron de la presencia de ese ninja en particular.

Por último, no era infrecuente que los pertenecientes a ese grupo practicaran sus habilidades para pasar inadvertidos aún cuando no estaban en ninguna misión importante para mejorar su destreza y el probarse ante alguien con la fama del copy-nin era realmente algo tentador para todos esos jóvenes que consideraban al jounin como una especie de modelo a seguir.

Está de más decir que aún con todas esas circunstancias atenuantes posiblemente un terremoto tampoco hubiera provocado una reacción inmediata por parte de los sensei.

En ese momento el orden de las prioridades para ambos shinobi estaba un poco desacomodado.

Pero regresando al visitante, no fue hasta que el ANBU habló que Iruka notó su género.

La kunoichi sonaba joven, seguramente no llegaba a los veinte años, lo cual no era raro pues por el tipo de trabajo que realizaban necesitaban mucho de la energía de su juventud y luego de muy poco tiempo, si sobrevivían, ese grupo de élite solía dedicarse a otro tipo de labores lo que hacía que la sangre joven siguiera siendo lo común entre ellos.

La muchacha además no debía ser muy experta en lo que a la vida privada se refería, cosa de nuevo nada rara en los jóvenes que pertenecían a ese grupo pues sus actividades no los dejaba relacionarse de manera muy normal con otros jóvenes de su edad , cosa que se evidenciaba en la chica a pesar de las habilidades que indiscutiblemente debía poseer para haber sido escogida para el grupo al que pertenecía porque se notaba algo avergonzada, siendo el rubor de sus orejas el indicador mas importante.

Aún así la kunoichi luego de aclarar de nuevo su garganta entregó el mensaje que la había llevado allí mientras evidentemente trataba de evitar mirar la mitad inferior de los dos hombres y posiblemente no solo porque deseara disfrutar de la expuesta mitad superior;

-Kakashi-sempai, Tsunade-sama requiere su presencia de inmediato y por el carácter urgente tengo órdenes de acompañarlo para ir poniéndolo al día de la naturaleza de su siguiente misión.

Los dos shinobi se daban cuenta de que era casi seguro de que Tsunade no había enviado a esa joven a que sirviera de escolta por el carácter tan "urgente" de la misión, pues de haberse presentado una situación de peligro real para la aldea el tatuaje de los tiempos de ANBU del jounin se habría activado, obligándolo a presentarse de inmediato en la Torre para recibir sus órdenes, por lo que lo más probable sería que la Hokage quería asegurarse de no tener que quedarse esperando a Kakashi por dos horas cuando la mujer debía estar con una resaca marca demonio producto de los excesos de la fiesta de la noche anterior que posiblemente la tuviera deseando largarse a su casa a dormir la mona lo más pronto posible.

Los dos hombres se relajaron un poco y tanto el copy-nin como el maestro empezaron a buscar sus respectivos uniformes para ponerse medianamente presentables mientras trataban de pensar en algo que les ayudara a controlar y disimular la respuesta física que hacía tan solo un minuto más bien habían estado persiguiendo, curiosamente ambos pensaron en Gai lo cual logró maravillosamente el efecto mata-pasiones buscado, al mismo tiempo que la ANBU ponía al corriente al jounin de cual sería su labor.

No era una misión clasificada como habían podido adivinar y todos en la aldea sabían que el nivel de Iruka en la sala de misiones permitía el poder hablar libremente frente a él en casos como ese sin comprometer el resultado de la tarea.

Los dos hombres apenas tuvieron tiempo de una rápida despedida mientras Kakashi se marchaba realizar la labor que se le estaba encomendando, dado que todos los Inozuka estaban ocupados se necesitaba de sus habilidades de rastreo para seguir a un ladrón común que había robado hacía apenas unas horas unos documentos muy importantes a un noble local y por la importancia personal de dichos papeles era indispensable para él recuperarlos de inmediato.

Nadie lo comentó pero todos se imaginaron que dichos papeles personales involucrarían un romance prohibido y tormentoso y que Tsunade debía deberle algún favor o mucho dinero a ese cliente en cuestión.

No todas las misiones eran tan emocionantes o nobles como para guardarlas en el recuerdo en espera de contárselas a tus nietos como evidenciaba esa en particular.

Pero por lo menos las pagaban bien.

Aunque por ella evidentemente su tiempo juntos iba a tener que esperar.

Aun así Kakashi luego de dar un beso enmascarado, pues como tenían audiencia no se descubrió el rostro que había ocultado apenas sintió a la kunoichi, le pidió a su chunin que mientras él no estaba en la aldea fuera empacando las cosas que había que trasladar desde el apartamento del maestro y cuando estuviera de regreso podrían hacer el movimiento juntos, así mismo aprovecharía cuando terminara esa misión para hablar con Tsunade y pedir un día libre para dedicarlo a eso.

Y a aquello.

Ese último comentario le valió un codazo propinado al copy-nin por su nuevamente recatado y correcto novio y un nuevo rubor de orejas para la afortunada testigo.

Luego de que el copy-nin y su niñera se marcharan Iruka efectivamente se marchó a su apartamento dado que ese día era libre para él, pasando primero a una tienda cercana a preguntar si le podrían obsequiar algunas cajas de cartón que ya no utilizaran para empacar sus cosas.

La misión de Kakashi posiblemente no fuera muy larga y una vez que el jounin estuviera de nuevo en la aldea habría tiempo de sobra ese mismo día para mudarse a la casa y tener el "tiempo de calidad" que les había estado faltando por semanas y que esa misión había pospuesto.

Pensando en ello nuestro ruborizado y feliz chunin empezó a organizar sus cosas…

-

-

* * *

-

**Por supuesto que van a tener más interrupciones, los que hayan leído otras de mis historias imagino que ya lo estarán esperando. **

**Je je.**

**Como comentario al margen tengo que decir que dado que me siento algo incómoda escribiendo de sexo en un sitio tan público me he estado devanando los sesos tratando de decir lo mismo que diría de manera más soez de manera no muy explícita para no corromper a nadie, no tienen idea lo difícil que es y por lo tanto no esperen que haga descripciones extremadamente detalladas.**

**En todo caso siempre es bueno dejar algo a la imaginación, creo yo.**

**Por favor, déjenme saber que opinan.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


	2. Segundo intento

**

* * *

-**

**Y ahora un nuevo capítulo de mis historias en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", esta como ya comenté se lleva a cabo a continuación de "Afortunadamente los cumpleaños son una vez al año" y aunque se entienda bastante bien aunque no hayan leído esa es posible que sea mejor si la leen primero.**

**Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Además más importante que todo lo demás es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Las parejas son de dos.**

**-**

**Segundo intento.**

-

-

Iruka había pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche acomodando sus cosas en las cajas de cartón que había conseguido para ese fin sin que Kakashi hubiera regresado de su misión.

Siendo ya tarde en la noche había entendido que posiblemente la misión del jounin había sido más complicada que lo que ellos habían creído y su cambio de domicilio no podría llevarse a cabo tan pronto como habían planeado.

Con esa certeza no le quedó más opción que acostarse a dormir, agotado por la falta de sueño que aún acarreaba de las noches anteriores y el esfuerzo físico de estar moviendo cosas de lugar, eso sin contar los ojos irritados, tanto por la falta de sueño como por la alergia que le había provocado el polvo acumulado en muchas cosas que tenía guardadas hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba que las poseía.

De tal manera llegó el día siguiente y como cualquier día de entre semana se dirigió a su trabajo en la Academia pues como el copy-nin no había regresado aún no sabía cuando debería pedir el día para trasladarse de su apartamento.

El día transcurrió de la manera habitual con la excepción de que sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos de sus amigos cuyos hijos eran sus alumnos se acercaron para comentar el éxito de su fiesta de cumpleaños, lo cual le recordaba que la celebración más deseada por él aún no se llevaba a cabo.

Si, al maestro ese pensamiento no terminaba de quitársele de la cabeza a pesar de que también le preocupara un poco la integridad física del jounin, como sucedía cada vez que se marchara a una misión.

En la tarde llegó el momento de cambiar de lugar de trabajo y en la Torre del Hokage las cosas fueron más o menos iguales que en la Academia, también allí el tema de conversación fue la fiesta y lo bien que la habían pasado todos y de nuevo nuestro chunin no sacó de su mente el que su obsequio más esperado todavía estaba pendiente.

Y Kakashi aún no regresaba de su misión.

Ese día, dado que Iruka había tenido libre el día anterior, se ofreció para quedarse de último a cerrar la sala de misiones.

De todos modos estaba seguro que si el copy-nin regresaba antes de la hora de cierre allí sería el lugar al que se dirigiría dada la "urgencia" de la misión que estaba llevando a cabo y el chunin tenía muchos deseos de verlo lo más pronto posible.

Aunque en esa ocasión no fuera tan solo para verificar su buen estado de salud…

Faltaban 15 minutos para las diez de la noche, hora de cerrar e irse a su apartamento, cuando efectivamente la persona a la que estaba deseando ver se presentó.

Kakashi miró sonriendo al chunin, sin embargo su sonrisa no era tan notoria como las ojeras que presentaba y lo decaído de sus hombros.

Aparentemente el ladrón había contado con un caballo para huir de la casa del cliente y las pocas horas de ventaja que le había ganado al copy-nin habían sido suficientes como para que a Kakashi le tomara bastante tiempo el encontrarlo, recuperar los documentos y regresar.

El ladrón había sido un malhechor común, pero el lugar al que había ido a entregar su botín si había estado resguardado por shinobi y aunque estos no habían sido rivales de peso para el copy-nin, si había sido necesario gastar más chacra que el que habían pensado inicialmente.

Si no fuera porque Tsunade había sido muy enfática en que era indispensable el entregar esos papeles de inmediato el jounin se hubiera acostado a dormir un rato en el camino de regreso.

Kakashi por otro lado tenía días de estar durmiendo mal por la preocupación al sentir que había algo que le estaba molestando a Iruka, el no saber si la fiesta sorpresa le gustaría y principalmente que opinaría de su propuesta de empezar a vivir juntos.

Aún así el jounin notó que su novio aprovechando que estaban solos en la sala de misiones se había levantado de su asiento para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso no muy casto que se dijera, cosa de nuevo no muy común en el chunin, y que indicaba que el hombre estaba bastante dispuesto para la acción, sin embargo luego de mirar de cerca al copy-nin pareció cambiar de opinión y tomando de la mano al jounin lo encaminó a uno de los asientos cercanos a su escritorio y le dijo que le diera un momento para enviar con un halcón los documentos que había recuperado a la residencia de la Hokage a donde esta ya se había retirado, antes de que ellos mismos se fueran a descansar al apartamento del chunin.

Luego de hacer esto el maestro regresó a su asiento para llenar el formulario de la misión mientras dejaba que Kakashi descansara mientras que, por esa ocasión, el maestro terminaba de llenar los espacios que el jounin no había llenado de manera adecuada.

El copy-nin se dio cuenta que Iruka se había excitado al verlo y que luego de advertir lo cansado que estaba había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a tener sexo esa noche en consideración a su estado de agotamiento.

Kakashi no podía dejar de agradecer las muestras de afecto prodigadas a él por el maestro.

Y ciertamente Kakashi estaba agotado al punto de estar al tanto de que posiblemente no podría hacer un papel en la cama que estuviera a la altura de otras ocasiones, pero eso no era razón suficiente para hacerlo desistir de complacer a su novio de alguna manera correspondiendo a su gentileza.

Iruka estaba a medio camino de leer el documento con la letra casi indescifrable con la que copy-nin había escrito en esa ocasión, cuando sintió que ese sujeto en cuestión se levantaba del lugar en donde lo había dejado descansando y agachándose se colocaba frente a él bajo el amplio escritorio en el que el chunin estaba trabajando.

El maestro inicialmente no entendió muy bien lo que el jounin estaba pretendiendo e inclusive pensó, por menos de un minuto, que Kakashi quería tomar una pequeña siesta bajo el escritorio apoyado en sus piernas mientras que él terminaba de revisar el informe de su recién terminada misión, como a veces acostumbraba mientras que él revisaba las tareas de sus alumnos en algunas noches en que compartían en su apartamento.

Luego sintió donde el jounin desabrochaba su pantalón.

A pesar de que aún no había logrado borrar del todo los rastros de su excitación, Iruka estaba muy conciente del lugar tan poco apropiado para realizar cualquier intercambio amoroso en el que se encontraban, por lo que alejando sus manos del trabajo que había estado realizando trató de detener las acciones del copy-nin al tiempo que susurraba un regaño;

-¡Kakashi, este no es el lugar para eso!

El jounin no pareció estar dispuesto a hacerle caso en esa ocasión y sin que le pareciera que la resistencia del maestro fuera muy en serio no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Kakashi pudiera liberar de su encierro el miembro medio endurecido de su novio, lo cual le ganó otra reprimenda dicha entre dientes para evitar ser escuchado por ninguna otra persona que pudiera acercarse, aunque estuvieran seguros por la ausencia de ninguna otra señal de chacra de que estaban solos;

-¡Kakashi, ya te dije que, ohhh!

El copy-nin sonrió sin que su boca soltara la parte de Iruka de la que se había apropiado, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de la respuesta que había logrado obtener mientras seguía en lo que estaba al tiempo que el chunin, sin lograr coordinar sus movimientos para hacer ninguna otra cosa, colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del jounin aferrándose a ellos buscando algo de estabilidad al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios tratando de no hacer más ruido que el que provocaba su respiración, la cual se había vuelto muy errática.

Iruka tenía ya rato de estar luchando contra el deseo porque se había dado cuenta que su novio estaba realmente cansado y el maestro era un hombre tremendamente considerado y jamás pensaría en poner sus necesidades antes de las del otro hombre, especialmente cuando era evidente que esas eran más urgentes.

Sin embargo era humano y tenía su límite y eran demasiados los días de abstinencia como para hacer que en ese momento su consideración y pudor pasaran a un segundo plano, por lo que olvidando a medias el lugar en el que se encontraban permitió que el jounin continuara e inclusive lamió los dedos que el copy-nin introdujo en su boca mientras que Kakashi seguí haciendo lo que había estado haciendo con su talentosa boca.

Las inhibiciones de Iruka lenta pero inexorablemente habían estado desconectándose hasta el punto de que casi no quedó ninguna en pie y el maestro abrió las piernas lo más que permitía su pantalón y su escritorio mientras que Kakashi con un brazo envolvía la cintura del maestro y con los dedos que había humedecido empezaba a acariciar la entrada del chunin el cual al sentir eso empezó a mover un tanto su pelvis urgiendo al jounin a introducir así fuera un dedo en él.

-

-(PUFF)-

-

El súbito movimiento de chacra hizo que el maestro recuperara como por arte de magia tanto su pudor como su corrección, por lo que como un acto reflejo cerró rápidamente sus piernas al tiempo que daba una patada involuntaria al momentáneamente sorprendido jounin que por el delicado lugar donde impactó la bota de su novio no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor.

-¡Ugh!

Shizune al materializarse en la sala de misiones de momento no distinguió los dos chacras diferentes que se encontraban tan próximos entre ellos, pero al notar el sonido de dolor si se preocupó por la única persona que miró en el lugar;

-¿Iruka-sensei, te encuentras bien?

El maestro por supuesto no tenía nada de ganas de que la ingenua asistente de la Hokage se enterara de que no era de él de quien había salido el quejido ni que era lo que estaba haciendo allí a esas horas con Kakashi debajo del escritorio, el cual agradecía a todas las deidades existentes obstaculizara la visión de lo que se ocultaba en el, por lo que sonrojándose mucho le contestó lo único que se le ocurrió a la mujer;

-Eh, si, es que creo que pasé mucho rato sentado y ahora que llegaste traté de moverme y creo que se me durmió una pierna.

Nuestro chunin no tenía en ese momento toda su sangre en el cerebro por lo que a la hora de buscar una excusa para el lamento escuchado olvidó algunos detalles importantes, como que la chica era una ninja médico.

La kunoichi empezó a acercarse al escritorio;

-Ah, si, debe ser un calambre, permíteme y te ayudo a deshacerse de él, vas a ver qué rápido que se te pasa.

-¡NO!

El chunin no había tenido oportunidad de volver a poner su ropa en la condición en la que debería estar.

Pero afortunadamente para él su respuesta tuvo el efecto deseado y la muchacha se detuvo en seco.

El chunin trató de explicarse;

-Este, quiero decir, no es necesario, muchas gracias, ya se me pasó y como ya es tarde me imagino que habrás venido por algo urgente.

Shizune miró al maestro sin parecer muy convencida de haber creído eso, pero aún así sonrió al recordar el mensaje que la había llevado allí;

-Si, verás, Tsunade-sama necesita verificar unos detalles del robo a pedido del cliente y se imaginó que Kakashi-sensei estaría aquí contigo mientras terminabas de cerrar el salón y me mandó para decirle que era necesario que se presentara ahora porque se imaginó que lo preferiría a ir mañana en la mañana, especialmente porque me dijo que te dijera a ti también que ambos tienen libre mañana para que se pasen de casa.

Iruka supuso que por lo cansado que se había visto Kakashi, ese hombre preferiría pasar un momento donde la Hokage al día siguiente, además no podía decirle a la kunoichi que lo tenía en ese momento entre sus piernas:

-Oh, es que Kakashi estaba tan cansado que le pedí que mejor se fuera a descansar, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de hacer que mañana en la mañana vaya a hablar con Tsunade-sama y de hecho yo también estoy algo cansado y apenas termine con algunos informes que tengo que hacer cierro el salón.

La kunoichi que a esas horas luego de andar corriendo detrás de la Hokage todo el día también quería descansar, luego de una corta despedida se retiró.

Una vez que Iruka estuvo bastante seguro de que la mujer no se iba a devolver, retiró un poco su silla para asomarse bajo el escritorio a comprobar el estado de su novio que desde su quejido no había vuelto a emitir otro sonido.

El copy-nin se encontraba con la espalda apoyada a la parte trasera del escritorio, con las rodillas encogidas sobre el abdomen y una mano sobre su boca tratando de evitar que salieran más lamentos mientras su otra mano trataba tardíamente de proteger sus "joyas" o aliviar su dolor.

El chunin lo miró preocupado;

-¿Kakashi?

El jounin había tenido los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero abrió su ojo gris el cual se veía húmedo y enrojecido y separando la mano que tenía en la boca habló con la voz ahogada sonando algo resentido;

-Que malo eres, si no logramos tener hijitos va a ser por tu culpa.

El chunin sonrió acariciando la plateada cabellera;

-Perdón, no fue a propósito y en todo caso tú fuiste el que se puso ahí, vamos al apartamento a ponerte algo de hielo y a que descanses, y no te preocupes, que si quieres que tengamos hijitos siempre puedo ser yo el que te haga el favorcito…

El jounin abandonó su mirada dolida para substituirla por una indignada que le decía a su novio que su broma no le había parecido chistosa y que esa noche no iba a conseguir nada más de acción.

-

-

* * *

-

**Eh, si, pobre Kakashi, espero que ninguno/a de ustedes me quiera matar por haberle hecho eso, pero como ya dije en esta historia les tenía que costar llegar a terminar lo que quieren hacer.**

**Les agradezco mucho a la gente que me ha dejado comentarios y me encantaría que me dejaran saber lo que opinan de este capítulo, bueno y malo, errores ortográficos y cosas así, tan solo recuerden ser amables porque me he dado cuenta que cuando me dicen cosas de manera fea se me quita un poco las ganas de escribir y no quisiera que esta sea la primera historia que deje a medio camino.**

**Todos los comentarios trataré de responderlos si me dejan un remitente donde hacerlo si no lo haré en el capítulo que siga, como con Aori Hime Murasaki, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a que no creo que vaya a poner nada muy descriptivo en mi lemon/lime, la verdad es que si no pensaba decirle a nadie de mis conocidos en la vida real que escribo fanfics ahora menos que lo voy a hacer (sonrojo) y me alegra estar alegrando tu día laboral ;) y Ale-are, me alegra que mis historias te gusten tanto y ciertamente a casi todo el mundo le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de esa ANBU, jaja!!!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**Espero haber contestado todos, si no lo hice por favor háganmelo saber.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


	3. Tercer intento

* * *

-

**-**

Y ahora un nuevo capítulo de mis historias en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", esta como ya comenté se lleva a cabo a continuación de "Afortunadamente los cumpleaños son una vez al año" y aunque se entienda bastante bien aunque no hayan leído esa es posible que sea mejor si la leen primero.

Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.

Además más importante que todo lo demás es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.

_**En este capítulo cambié un poco el tono de la historia, ya no va a ser tan lime todos los capítulos, empezando por este, porque decidí que deseaba hacer una historia de verdad con énfasis en el inicio de la vida juntos en la misma casa por lo que ya el fin de la historia no va a ser justificar un lemon para la historia anterior, espero que me comprendan.**_

_-

* * *

_

_-  
_

-

**Las parejas son de dos. (No es tan evidente como pareciera)  
**

**-**

**C****apítulo 3.**

**-**

**Tercer intento.**

-

-

El reloj interno de Iruka lo despertó a la misma hora que lo hacía cualquier día, las seis de la mañana, sin embargo apenas abrió los ojos el maestro recordó que ese día era del que podía disponer para cambiar de domicilio y Kakashi, quien dormía a su lado parecía muy dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo por un rato más, así que el chunin pensó que dado que era muy temprano y de todos modos aún tenía tiempo para levantar a su novio para que fuera a hablar con Tsunade durante la mañana, podían aprovechar la rara oportunidad y quedarse durmiendo un ratito más y luego de desayunar enviarlo a hablar con la Hokage, evidentemente luego de hacer el amor como habían estado deseándolo, en todo caso ese día había amanecido lloviendo un poco y el sonido de la lluvia era muy arrullador.

Después de todo disponían de un día entero, iban a tener tiempo de sobra para hacer todas las cosas que tenían pendientes.

-

-

(Toc, toc.)

-

-

Iruka se sentó de un salto en la cama, lo que hizo que Kakashi medio abriera su ojo gris para luego de darse media vuelta hundiendo su nariz en su almohada medio musitar;

-No hagas caso, es Gai, si hacemos como que no estamos puede que se vaya.

El chunin sin embargo inconscientemente miró el reloj que estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación para notar que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

(Toc, toc.)

¡No podía ser, se habían dormido!

El maestro se hizo tirado de su cama pasándole por encima a su novio quien tan solo cambió el lugar de su almohada poniéndola sobre su cabeza, evidenciando que a él la hora no le afectaba en lo más mínimo y que se disponía a seguir haciendo lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche.

O sea dormir.

Iruka tiró de las cobijas del jounin dejándolo sin ninguna;

-¡Levántate, le prometí a Shizune-chan que irías en la mañana a ver a Tsunade-sama y ya casi ni es de mañana, métete al baño que voy a atender a Gai y a preparar el desayuno!

Luego de decir eso se puso rápidamente el pantalón del uniforme y una camisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta gritando;

-¡Ya voy!

Efectivamente era Gai quien esperaba en la puerta, luciendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de intercambiar un saludo aclaró el motivo que lo tenía allí:

-Iruka-sensei, esta mañana me encontré con la adorable Shizune-chan y ella me comentó que nuestra amada Hokage tenía la necesidad de conversar con mi honorable rival, por lo que me ofrecí a venir a convocarlo, ella me dijo que anoche cuando fue a dejar el mensaje nuestro querido Kakashi se encontraba contigo acompañándote en el salón de misiones y que estaba segura que estarían juntos ahora y dado que pasé a la casa de él y no estaba allí imaginé que estaría ya aquí preparándose para iniciar la maravillosa experiencia de la vida juntos por lo que vine a ofrecerme a cooperar con la mudanza, también pasé por mi amada Anko porque conozco el gran aprecio que te profesa, sin embargo me dijo que era algo temprano y que necesitaba del sueño reparador por lo que me adelanté, pero estoy seguro que ella nos halagará con su presencia más tarde.

Iruka tragó en seco mientras que sentía donde los colores subían desde su cuello hasta sus orejas pasando por sus mejillas para quedarse allí, aparentemente Shizune era más talentosa para disimular cuando quería que lo que le hubiera reconocido y sí se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi había estado debajo del escritorio la noche anterior, aunque no hubiera contado con que Gai la delatara involuntariamente.

Bueno, pensó nuestro optimista maestro, talvez la kunoichi había creído que Kakashi lo que había estado haciendo allí era dormir en lo que lo esperaba mientras cerrara el salón.

Iruka estaba seguro que si continuaba repitiéndose eso llegaría a creérselo y si no hablaba del tema con la kunoichi esta llegaría a olvidarlo.

¡Si, como no!

En cuanto a Anko no le quedaba la menor duda de que no debía de haber respondido tan amablemente como Gai quería hacer parecer cuando pasó por ella antes de mediodía, igual que estaba seguro de que sí se aparecería para ayudar con la mudanza en la tarde.

Eso quería decir que de nuevo su momento de intimidad con Kakashi tendría que esperar a la noche cuando se deshicieran de la no solicitada ayuda, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido, así que luego de invitar a Gai a desayunar con ellos se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para hacer un segundo llamado a su novio, el cual como se había imaginado aún sin cobijas seguía durmiendo en posición fetal en la cama.

Iruka a pesar de lo tierno que pudiera haberle parecido esa escena en otra ocasión sabía que en ese momento las circunstancias demandaban medidas drásticas, por lo que tomando al copy-nin de un pie tiró de él hasta sacarlo de su lecho, cosa que exigió algo de esfuerzo pues apenas el hombre sintió que halaban de él se aferró al respaldar de la cama.

Era una batalla en la que el famoso ninja de los mil jutsus no tenía ninguna posibilidad de éxito.

Algunos minutos más tarde un copy-nin algo enfurruñado pero ya bañado y listo, se unió a los otros dos hombres para luego de engullir su desayuno dirigirse a terminar de dar su informe a la Hokage dejando a los otros dos shinobi terminando de empacar.

El copy-nin estaba de regreso cuando ya era medio día y dado que habían perdido toda la mañana iniciaron la mudanza de una vez.

No era mucho lo que había que trasladar, la mayor parte de los muebles venían con el apartamento por lo que se quedarían allí una vez que Iruka se marchara.

Además durante su relativamente corta vida el maestro había visto la destrucción parcial de la aldea y de su vivienda varias veces, ya fuera por guerras en las que hubiesen estado involucrados o ataques no relacionados con nada conocido como el del kyubi, y cada una de esas veces había perdido gran parte de sus cosas por lo que había aprendido a vivir de manera muy sencilla y sin aferrarse a cosas materiales.

Aún así conservaba algunos tesoros personales que le seguían adonde quiera que se mudara;

La única fotografía que le quedaba de su destruida familia en la que su madre sonreía con él en brazos estando aún pequeño, mientras su padre con una expresión de orgullo pasaba un brazo rodeándolos a ambos.

La manta que recordaba la familia llevaba para sentarse en el parque los días que iban de picnic, junto con parte de la sencilla e increíblemente resistente vajilla que su madre había heredado de su abuela.

Las placas de identificación de ambos que le fueron entregadas cuando fue a reconocer los cuerpos…

También había algunos objetos más recientes que asimismo eran de valor para él, fotografías de sus alumnos, algunos libros a los que tenía aprecio, la lista de apuestas de cuando se confabuló con Kakashi y que no tenía idea que había conservado hasta tiempo después de que habían iniciado su relación verdadera, cuando limpiando se la había encontrado oculta entre la pelusa de debajo de su cama.

Era evidente que aunque el maestro era bastante pulcro, para ser un hombre que vivía solo, no padecía de un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo como podía corroborarse con la limpieza de su vivienda.

Pero volviendo a los acontecimientos de esta historia, nuestros hacendosos shinobi se echaron al hombro las cajas con los recuerdos, libros, ropa, utensilios de cocina, que especialmente Kakashi no quería que quedaran olvidados porque parte de esas cosas él antes de conocer a Iruka ni siquiera sabía que existían y había aprendido a apreciarlas porque en manos de alguien que supiera utilizarlos eran increíblemente útiles, ejemplos sublimes de ello la crepera y la olla de cocimiento lento, además de la colección de especias del chunin y toda la comida que no podían dejar en el apartamento para que se dañara y desperdiciara, la cual era mucha pues el chunin desde que había empezado a tener un comensal extra diariamente había duplicado la lista de sus alimentos, y por último aunque no por eso menos importante, sus instrumentos de trabajo, ya fuera como shinobi; kunai, explosivos, venenos y otras cosas básicas para un ninja, y las cosas necesarias para su trabajo en la Academia; cuadernos, planes de trabajo, material didáctico y sobre todo los lapiceros de colores con los que el maestro corregía los trabajos de sus alumnos y con los que tenía una insuperable puntería, echo que el copy-nin podía atestiguar luego de haber servido de blanco para dichos suplementos de oficina en más de una ocasión por razones que uno insistía habían sido injustificadas, cosa que el otro negaba y que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a abrir a debate.

Pero bien, luego de unos cuantos viajes de ida y venida entre el apartamento y la casa terminaron de cambiar las cosas de lugar, incluyendo el nuevo sillón que luego de algún tiempo y uso por parte de invitados que habían logrado suavizarlo, conquistó un lugar en los corazones de sus usuarios e inclusive fue coprotagonista junto con sus dueños de algún festejo privado memorable.

Aunque nunca fuera capaz de robarle el puesto de mueble más amado a su predecesor que se le había adelantado por meses en el nuevo domicilio.

Y fue precisamente el nuevo sillón la última cosa en salir del apartamento siendo cargado por Gai y Kakashi mientras que Iruka tomaba las llaves y las iba a entregar al administrador del edificio para que se las diera a su vez a quien fuera a habitarlo a continuación.

El chunin en otras ocasiones y por distintas circunstancias se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar de vivienda, sin embargo esa era la primera vez que ese cambio le provocaba sentimientos de alegría y optimismo por el futuro, porque no significaba que el lugar anterior hubiera sido destruido junto con parte de la gente a la que había conocido o amado ni tampoco que solo iba a compartir un lugar, sino que iniciaba una nueva etapa compartiendo la vida, con todo lo bueno y malo.

Si, el maestro también podía ser objetivo y sabía por experiencia que Kakashi no siempre era una persona fácil de entender y que él mismo a veces no era una persona fácil de complacer, y ambos tenían muchísimo tiempo de vivir solos lo cual no haría más fácil adaptarse a los gustos y costumbres de otra persona, sin embargo estaba seguro de que el sentimiento que compartían era real y que nunca era más feliz que cuando estaba con el jounin.

Aún en los momento en que estuviera deseando matarlo.

Así es el amor.

Fue necesario realizar varios viajes a pesar de las pocas pertenencias del chunin y dado que la casa de Kakashi quedaba casi al otro lado de la aldea la mudanza les tomó hasta el inicio de la noche, momento en el cual se dignó aparecer Anko.

La chica se veía fresca como una lechuga, lo cual no era raro para alguien que tenía poco rato de haberse levantado de su sueño reparador.

Mientras que los dos jounin se dedicaban a mover los muebles de la sala para reacomodar todo y hacer espacio para el nuevo sillón la kunoichi decidió acompañar y ayudar a su amigo en la cocina mientras que este le encontraba lugar a todos sus trastos y guardaba la comida en el lugar más adecuado para que no fuera a descomponerse, eso mientras que a la misma vez empezaba a preparar algo para que todos comieran y de esa manera agradecer la ayuda.

La mujer decidió que era un buen momento para buscar algo de conversación con la cual entretenerse;

-Y bien, Iruka-kun, ¿Cómo te terminó de ir en la celebración de tu cumpleaños, ya le agradeciste a Kakashi-kun su regalo?

Iruka estaba muy al tanto de por donde quería llevar su amiga esa conversación, y decidió que después de todo era su mejor amiga y si no podía ser sincero con ella cuando necesitaba un favor no se le ocurría con quién podría serlo y empezaba a ser muy difícil soportar su frustración, pero aún así el pudor del chunin no le permitía decir las cosas que quería decir de manera demasiado directa;

-Si, claro, me tomó por sorpresa que me pidiera que viviéramos juntos, pero he de serte sincero y es algo que a mí ya me había pasado por la cabeza, pero como mi apartamento es, era, tan pequeño no era lógico que se lo pidiera yo y mira, la verdad es que desde la fiesta no hemos podido tener un rato para nosotros y me preguntaba si podrías llevarte a Gai-sensei temprano, ya he visto como a él se le puede ocurrir de repente tener una competencia con Kakashi que le lleve todo lo que resta del día y me gustaría estar a solas con él hoy.

Por supuesto al decir eso el chunin cambió de color.

Y por supuesto la kunoichi al oír eso sonrió tanto que parecía que la cara se le iba a partir en dos.

-¡Iruka-kun!

La kunoichi se acercó al maestro y le metió un codazo en las costillas mientras decía provocando que el rubor del chunin se intensificara;

-¡Tienes ganitas de de una revolcadita!

Luego fingió que se secaba una imaginaria lágrima;

-¡Me siento tan orgullosa, mi bebé ya es todo un hombre!

Iruka no se sentía para nada contento con la kunoichi en ese momento por lo que le dijo de no muy buena manera;

-¿Bueno, me vas a ayudar o no?

Cualquier persona en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas sabía que cuando el maestro usaba ese tono era mejor ponerse serio;

-Oh vamos Iruka-kun, sabes que yo siempre te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda y más si es este tipo de cosas, pero recuerda que me vas a deber una y por eso por lo menos me tienes que contar lo que vas a hacer, es más, tienes que usar la pijama de seda que te traje para tu cumpleaños, ¿si?

El chunin se cruzó de brazos;

-Me pongo tu pijama pero no creas que te voy a contar nada.

Iruka no se veía feliz, la verdad es que tanta espera casi había agotado la dulzura del carácter con la que contaba.

A su vez Anko sabía cuando debía darse por vencida;

-Está bien, la verdad es que me imaginaba que no me ibas a contar nada, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y tenía que intentarlo…

Concluida esa conversación Iruka con la ayuda de la kunoichi terminó de preparar lo que estaba haciendo de comida.

Estaba ya bien entrada la noche cuando terminaron de comer, mientras empezaba a recoger los platos el maestro le envió una mirada recordatoria a la mujer que entendiendo perfectamente lo que esa miraba estaba diciéndole tomó del brazo de Gai y le dijo que había quedado de visitar a Kurenai para unos tragos en la noche y que su amiga lo había invitado también por lo que si no querían llegar tarde deberían irse pues todavía necesitaba pasar a su apartamento para terminar de arreglarse.

Gai no pareció tener ningún problema con eso y se levantó de la mesa acompañando a la kunoichi mientras se despedían;

-Fue un honor acompañar a mi honorable rival y al distinguido Iruka-sensei en el inicio de su vida en pareja y espero que este comienzo les deje recuerdos memorables por lo que honraré mi promesa de posponer la competencia a favor del amor.

Dicho eso mostró una gran sonrisa mientras que extendía los brazos mostrándole los pulgares a Kakashi quien tan solo se cubrió el ojo visible con una de sus manos;

-Si, muy discreto, tan solo vete Gai.

Evidentemente el copy-nin había tenido una conversación con Gai como la que Iruka había tenido con Anko.

Luego de eso nuestros dos sensei por fin quedaron solos de nuevo, Iruka con la ayuda de Kakashi terminó de recoger los platos de la mesa y luego de llevarlos a la cocina se puso a lavarlos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el jounin se pusiera detrás del maestro abrazando su cintura y empezara a besarle el cuello mientras susurraba roncamente en su oído;

-Sabes, deberías dejar eso para después…

Luego, tomándolo de la mano mojada y llena de jabón del chunin empezó a guiarlo hacia la habitación.

Llegaron a la puerta cerrada con las mejillas sonrosadas y los corazones palpitando desenfrenadamente y al entrar y encender la luz de la habitación que había estado a oscuras se llevaron de nuevo una sorpresa.

Todos los ninken estaban allí.

Los animales que habían estado acostados se pusieron de pie moviendo alegremente las colas para decir todos al unísono;

-¡Bienvenido a la manada Iruka-sensei!

Los dos hombres estaban con la boca abierta sin embargo el chunin tuvo el buen tino de responder al saludo;

-Eh, muchas gracias chicos.

Pakun decidió hablar en nombre del resto del grupo;

-Como muestra de nuestro aprecio decidimos acompañarte hoy en el primer día que vas a dormir en nuestro territorio para que veas que de verdad te consideramos como uno de nosotros.

Kakashi estaba seguro que esa ceremonia podía esperar hasta el día siguiente;

-Bueno muchachos, verán…

Iruka en ese momento apretó la mano del copy-nin para advertirle que era mejor que se quedara callado mientras que lo interrumpía;

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad me siento honrado y dado que la cama es tan grande que les parece si la compartimos todos hoy.

El maestro se había enterado que en algún momento la manada no había estado muy segura de su sinceridad en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Kakashi y dado que parecía que habían decidido olvidar las dudas iniciales no podía poner en riesgo justo en el primer día su relación con ellos, pues eso podría a su vez afectar su relación con Kakashi y además el chunin deseaba ardientemente ser aceptado por la familia canina de su novio.

Y de esa manera esa noche los diez se acomodaron como pudieron y de manera muy incómoda pero feliz en la cama king size de Kakashi, que de repente se volvió pequeña, iniciándose una nueva y mejor etapa en la vida de esa inusual familia.

El jounin por su parte se hizo una nota mental para hablar al día siguiente con el maestro acerca de los límites que había que poner a los ninken para que no hicieran de eso una costumbre.

Y por supuesto de nuevo nuestros dos sensei se quedaron con las ganas.

-

-

* * *

-

**Y este fue el capítulo siguiente, como siempre muchas gracias a la gente que me dejó comentarios, espero que las respuestas les hayan llegado.**

**También me disculpo por haber cambiado el tono de la historia para hacerla más de familia que solo PWP, la verdad es que así es como está saliendo y como me siento mejor con ella.**

**Por favor déjenme saber de nuevo que opinan de este capítulo o de la historia en general, me alegra y me motiva saber de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB. **

**-**

**-

* * *

**


	4. Cuarto intento

* * *

-

**-**

**Y ahora un nuevo capítulo de mis historias en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", esta como ya comenté se lleva a cabo a continuación de "Afortunadamente los cumpleaños son una vez al año" y aunque se entienda bastante bien aunque no hayan leído esa es posible que sea mejor si la leen primero.**

**Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Además más importante que todo lo demás es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, aunque sea lime y no lemon, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Las parejas son de dos.**

**-**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**-**

**Cuarto intento.**

-

-

Iruka despertó ese primer día de vida conjunta con Kakashi sintiéndose bastante adolorido.

Posiblemente si todos los perros hubiesen sido del tamaño correspondiente para un canino que no fuera un ninken no hubiese habido mucho problema, así todos hubieran sido de raza gran danés, pero Bull era inmenso y había decidido que el chunin era mucho más suave que su jefe por lo que lo había tomado de almohada y la pesada cabeza del animal había ocasionado que el maestro además de completamente babeado se levantara bastante magullado.

Eso igual no arruinó su animo.

Decidió que esa mañana antes de irse a su trabajo en la Academia aprovecharía que todos los canes se encontraban allí y les haría a ellos y a Kakashi el mejor desayuno que hubieran probado nunca.

Y dadas las habilidades culinarias del copy-nin, las cuales apenas llegaban a lo básico para la supervivencia, el maestro sabía que casi cualquier cosa que preparara esa primera mañana le ganaría puntos extra con los canes.

Iruka estaba conciente de que la relación de Kakashi con sus summon no era la más común.

El jounin trataba a los ninken de manera más familiar que el resto de los shinobi y los animales parecía que también compartían con él un cariño que iba más allá que lo que el contrato implicaba, tanto así que luego de las misiones en las que participaran no se marchaban inmediatamente a donde fuera que se marchaban los summon cuando no eran convocados, sino que tenían la costumbre de quedarse vagando por largos períodos en la propiedad Hatake así fuera durmiendo o comportándose de manera bastante parecida a lo que lo haría un perro común.

Claro, si no se tomaba en cuenta la tendencia que presentaban de dar su opinión verbal de casi cualquier cosa o situación, independientemente si dicha opinión había sido solicitada o no.

Eso le alegraba.

El maestro era conciente de la vida solitaria y trágica que había tenido el copy-nin y ahora entendía que el hombre había podido soportar tan serenamente tantas pérdidas que habrían podido quebrar a cualquiera gracias al apoyo y la compañía de los animales.

No podía sentirse más agradecido.

Los ninken por su parte también se sentían agradecidos con el maestro, y no solo porque estaban seguros de que la calidad de su alimentación iba a mejorar si podían tomar como muestra de ello lo que les preparó esa mañana, sino porque el cachorro era feliz.

A ellos no los podía engañar con sus gestos y palabras como hacía con el resto de los humanos y ahora les era evidente que lo que fuera que hubiese sido lo que Kakashi había estado necesitando lo había encontrado en el maestro, quien a su vez le era imposible ocultar la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca del cachorro.

-

Luego de desayunar y alistarse Iruka se dirigió a su trabajo en la Academia y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí no pudo evitar el sentirse alegre.

Kakashi se había ofrecido a caminar con él hacia su trabajo pues de todos modos había quedado de verse con Gai para entrenar y antes de encontrarse con la Bestia Verde quería ir a la piedra memorial un rato.

El copy-nin aprovechó esa caminata para explicarle al maestro lo que los ninken habían expresado la noche anterior.

Al decirle que lo habían aceptado como parte de la manada no se referían sencillamente a que lo aceptaban mientras fuera la pareja del copy-nin, independientemente de lo que pasara en su relación con Kakashi, a menos que fuera algo realmente reprochable, los ninken siempre estarían allí para él y cualquier afrenta que sufriera sería vista como si hubiese sido sufrida por uno de ellos.

La aceptación y permanencia como parte de la manada no era algo opcional o transitorio una vez que se había ingresado en ella.

La relación iba más allá de lo que se podría esperar de un compañero shinobi, o de un summon, o inclusive más allá de un miembro de una familia, pertenecer a la manada implicaba ser parte de algo más allá de la individualidad.

Significaba que nunca más volvería a estar realmente solo, al menos mientras Kakashi estuviera vivo.

Siendo el copy-nin quién había firmado con su sangre el contrato si él llegaba a faltar en ese nivel físico los ninken no podrían volver hasta que el contrato volviese a ser firmado por alguien de su misma línea sanguínea, dejando al chunin con una pérdida todavía mayor a la que hubiera sufrido si solamente hubiera perdido a su pareja.

Era un precio que Iruka conocía y que estaba dispuesto a pagar, haciéndolo voluntaria y alegremente.

Ya estando en su trabajo el maestro estuvo un tanto distraído pensando alegremente en su nueva situación por lo que le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas afligidas y un tanto desesperanzadas de no pocas kunoichi que habiéndose enterado del nuevo domicilio del chunin no les quedó más que aceptar que, por lo menos de momento, sus posibilidades de tener algo con el hombre deberían abandonarse.

Algunos shinobi por el contrario se alegraron pues sus posibilidades de llegar a tener algo con dichas kunoichi mejoraron bastante.

Por supuesto también estaba el grupo de shinobi y kunoichi que todavía creían que no debían de perder del todo la esperanza y que por el contrario debían empezar a ejercitar la paciencia pues nunca se sabía lo que podría traer el futuro.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante y de echo a nivel personal posiblemente mucho más trascendental, estaba el grupo de las pregenin que estaban sintiendo sus corazoncitos romperse por primera vez.

Como era esperable nuestro despistado maestro nunca se enteró de que era su nueva situación lo que estaba ocasionando los cambios de ánimo que pudo notar en esos grupos, aunque sí llegara a preguntarle a algunas de sus pequeñas alumnas si estaban teniendo algún problema en casa.

Todas contestaron tristemente que no.

Nuestro chunin terminó su turno en la Academia ese día con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con ella todavía puesta se dirigió a su siguiente trabajo en la Torre del Hokage.

La tarde pasó de la manera habitual, con la diferencia de que gracias a su buen humor Iruka estuvo un tanto más paciente con los shinobi que presentaron reportes de misión algo tardíos o llenados de manera incorrecta y los cuales tan solo se llevaron ya fuera una mirada decepcionada de reprimenda y un amable recordatorio verbal de la importancia de entregar los informes a tiempo o un lápiz y una hoja nueva para que hicieran su reporte de la manera correcta en un rincón del salón.

Cosa que esos shinobi se apresuraron a hacer para no tentar a su suerte.

En algún momento Iruka tuvo que archivar algunos de los reportes en otra habitación cuando sintió la presencia de Kakashi a sus espaldas, ese hombre mientras lo abrazaba y luego de dar un beso en su cuello le informó la razón que lo había llevado a buscarlo allí;

-Vine a despedirme, tengo que irme de la aldea por un par de días para una misión de rescate.

El chunin comprendía que eso significaba que Kakashi estaría en peligro y además que se tendría que ir de inmediato, por lo que soltando los documentos que tenía en las manos y dándose media vuelta, aprovechó que no había nadie más en la habitación para abrazar a su novio con fuerza besándolo con pasión.

Dada la urgencia de la circunstancia no podía darle mucha importancia al lugar en el que se encontraban.

Luego se apartó de él un poco para decirle mientras respiraba de manera agitada;

-Regresa pronto y saludable, quiero estrenarme en mi nuevo hogar, nuestro hogar.

El jounin inspiró profundamente al tiempo que sonreía sintiéndose conmovido;

-Eso suena prometedor, me esforzaré para regresar sano y salvo pronto a nuestro hogar.

El chunin nunca lo sabría, pero era la primera vez que el copy-nin llamaba a la propiedad Hatake así, antes de eso tan solo había sido el lugar donde dormía y donde había muerto su padre.

Después de ese comentario volvió a besar el chunin con desesperación, realmente no tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que irse a su misión.

Genma de pie detrás de los archiveros a los que se había acercado mientras buscaba el chakra del shinobi que sería uno de sus compañeros en la misión de rescate a la que se dirigía, decidió hacer una pequeña broma a los dos tórtolos;

-Saben, si les interesa un ménage à trois cuando regresemos de la misión podríamos ponernos de acuerdo, yo tampoco me he estrenado en la propiedad Hatake.

A esas alturas Genma debería de haber sabido que había cosas con las que no se debía bromear.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada furiosa al otro jounin mientras continuaba abrazando la cintura del chunin aunque ahora de manera posesiva al tiempo que gruñía amenazadoramente.

El maestro por su parte se medio volvió en el abrazo del copy-nin para dirigir también una apacible mirada que atemorizó mucho más a Genma de lo que lo había logrado hacer la de Hatake;

-¿Qué dijiste?

Genma no era estúpido, y de hecho muy poca gente lo sería tanto como para no darse cuenta que en ese momento su integridad física corría mucho peligro por lo que contestó de manera apenas audible;

-Eh, este, no, nada, era una bromita, je je.

El maestro se soltó del abrazo de su novio para empezar a caminar hacia el otro jounin lentamente mientras sonreía de manera macabra;

-Ah, si, ya me parecía que no podías decir algo así en serio.

Y habiendo invadido el espacio personal de Genma mientras la horrible sonrisa se borraba de su cara y poniéndose muy serio al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Kakashi le musitó al jounin que apretaba de manera nerviosa el senbon que tenía en la boca;

-Más te vale no intentar estrenarte con ninguna "propiedad" Hatake en tu misión tampoco, yo no tomo a la ligera ningún irrespeto a mi pareja. ¿Te quedó claro?

Genma tragó en seco y asintió lentamente, no quería hacer ningún movimiento súbito.

Iruka no pareció sentirse conforme con esa respuesta y entrecerrando los ojos dijo entre dientes;

-No te escucho.

El jounin se apresuró a contestar;

-Si, Iruka-sensei, ningún irrespeto a Hatake-san.

En ese momento Kakashi entró dentro del rango de visión del otro jounin, quien dada las circunstancias no había quitado la vista de los ojos del maestro para no desatar su furia.

El copy-nin, quien lucía una sonrisa llena de orgullo, abrazó a su novio por detrás y con una mano hizo que girara la cabeza para darle un apasionado beso en frente del otro jounin, cosa que a pesar de no estar solos en esa ocasión no le ganó ninguna resistencia por parte del chunin, quien tan solo se había asegurado de cubrir el rostro del ninja de los mil jutsus para que la belleza de este no le diera más ideas raras a Genma.

En todo caso a ese jounin le había quedado muy claro que por más que insistieran no le estaba permitido a nadie más participar y también se daba cuenta de que posiblemente esa sería la única ocasión en que se le permitiría ver tan de cerca y eso tan solo para demostrarle que aunque estuviera presente no podía ingresar en la acción.

Luego de que terminó ese beso, Kakashi dio uno más casto en la mejilla a su chunin mientras se despedía;

-Bueno, ni modo, ya tengo que irme y no te preocupes por Genma-kun, estoy seguro que se va a portar muy bien.

Los dos jounin se marcharon en ese momento, uno viéndose extasiado y el otro con la apariencia de burro apaleado.

El burro comentó amargamente obteniendo una carcajada de su compañero de misión;

-Y yo que creía que el celoso peligroso eras tú…

-

-

* * *

-

**Y este fue el capítulo siguiente, como siempre muchas gracias a la gente que me dejó comentarios, espero que las respuestas les hayan llegado.**

**Muchas gracias también a Hatake Nabiki, la idea del ménage a trois me la dio ella con un mensaje en que me decía que al rato a Shizune le hubiera gustado unirse a ellos si se hubiera dado cuenta de que kakashi estaba debajo del escritorio, ya ven en lo que quedó esa idea, por eso también me gusta tanto que me dejen comentarios, nunca se sabe por donde puede llegar la inspiración.**

**Por favor déjenme saber de nuevo que opinan de este capítulo o de la historia en general, me alegra y me motiva saber de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB. **

**-

* * *

**


	5. Siguen sin nada de acción

* * *

-

**-**

**Y ahora un nuevo capítulo de mis historias en el Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", esta como ya comenté se lleva a cabo a continuación de "Afortunadamente los cumpleaños son una vez al año" y aunque se entienda bastante bien aunque no hayan leído esa es posible que sea mejor si la leen primero.**

**Como es evidente nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Además más importante que todo lo demás es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, aunque sea lime y no lemon, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.**

_**Y para que no se me frustren al final en este capítulo no hay ni lime, quedan advertidos pero por favor lean la explicación de esto al final.**_

-

* * *

-

-

**Las parejas son de dos.**

**-**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**-**

**Siguen sin tener nada de acción.**

-

-

Iruka despertó en su nueva casa solo por primera vez y la ausencia de Kakashi hacía que la cama se le hiciera inmensa en medio de la espaciosa habitación.

Él jamás había vivido con tanto lujo.

Aún cuando vivían sus padres los tres habían compartido una cómoda aunque pequeña casa apropiada para la vida austera que preferían los Umino.

No era que los Hatake fueran pretenciosos, por el contrario a Iruka le daba la impresión de que Kakashi no tenía idea de que su casa fuera tan diferente de otras propiedades y de echo la propiedad se mantenía con su majestuosa presencia porque por su propia insistencia los ancianos sirvientes que la habían cuidado desde antes de Sakumo seguían haciéndolo un par de veces por semana.

Con lo poco que era usada eso solía ser más que suficiente.

El maestro se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno para luego marcharse a sus trabajos y al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a Akino esperándolo fuera de esta.

Iruka mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos se dio cuenta de que la ninken estaba allí para hacerle compañía y no se sintiera incómodo en esos primeros días en que empezaba a vivir en la casa.

El animal le comentó que había sido su idea dado que la misión estaba tranquila y de momento no la estaban necesitando en ella, aunque guiñando un ojo le dijo también que el jefe había estado extremadamente de acuerdo con ella.

Eso también tranquilizaba al chunin, él sabía que efectivamente el ninken no estaría con él de ser necesitada en batalla y también sabía que si Kakashi moría ninguno de los perros volvería a estar presente en la casa por lo que la presencia del animal era reconfortante por varias razones diferentes.

También indicaba que efectivamente los animales deseaban que se sintiera bienvenido.

Luego de desayunar la perra empezó a ayudar al maestro a recoger la mesa acercándole las cosas con el hocico y recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza en agradecimiento.

El pelo del animal era muy áspero y estaba bastante sucio.

El chunin le pregunto a Akino si era Kakashi el que los bañaba recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la ninken, pero esta hizo la salvedad de que se sentía tan mugrosa que no le importaría no esperar a que volviera su jefe y que el maestro tenía su permiso para hacerlo.

Iruka tenía tiempo antes de su trabajo por lo que preparándose para esa nueva labor le preguntó a la perra en donde estaría su champú, obteniendo que el animal ladeara un poco su cabeza y le dirigiera una mirada algo interrogante.

El maestro decidió explicarse un poco;

-Ya sabes, la cosa que hace espuma y que huele bien con la que Kakashi los baña.

El animal entonces asintió y dirigiéndose hacia el baño le señaló un sencillo y barato jabón para cuerpo.

El hombre se imaginó que el animal le habría entendido mal o lo que sería más probable, su novio bañaba a sus ninken con lo mismo que usaba para bañarse él;

-Bueno, yo pensaba más bien con lo que Kakashi se lava el cabello.

Iruka de no estar conciente de lo poco probable de ello hubiera jurado que el animal sonrió de manera irónica;

-Kakashi se lava la cabeza con eso, tendrá años de no saber lo que es el champú y mucho menos el acondicionador, y tenemos suerte si luego de una misión no se ha acabado el jabón y nos toca bañarnos a todos, incluyéndolo a él, con detergente para ropa, sabes, no es por nada que su cabello toma la forma que toma.

Iruka estaba con la boca abierta, la verdad es que eso jamás le había pasado por la cabeza.

Bueno, eso confirmaba que se terminaba de conocer a una persona cuando empezabas a vivir con ella, antes del comentario del animal había creído que el jounin usaba gel para mantener su cabello con ese estilo, pero de momento el chunin tomó de su champú dos en uno y con el bañó al animal antes de irse a su trabajo en la academia.

-

Su día no tuvo nada de especial, Academia, Konohamaru y compinches tratando de sorprenderlo, cosa que no consiguieron y continuando con el niño lanzando lánguidas miradas a Hanabi que no lograron impresionarla más de lo que lo había conseguido sus intentos anteriores de vencer al sensei.

Luego su turno en la Torre del Hokage en que no hubo gran cosa que destacar a no ser una nueva reunión de la Hokage con los ancianos del Consejo, que como siempre terminaba una vez que dichos ancianos se habían marchado, con el lanzamiento de su pesado escritorio por la ventana del último piso de la Torre en donde se encontraba su oficina hasta uno de los parques cercanos, a donde como siempre le tocaba a Izumo y Kotetsu irlo a recuperar y recolocar en su posición original, lo que ocasionaba que alguno de los shinobi que estaban en el salón los sustituyera durante un rato en la puertas de entrada a la aldea y a Iruka, que solía tener que recargarse en la recolección de los reportes le empeorara el humor, pues los shinobi que llenaban los reportes mal y que por eso mismo habían tratado de evitar a Iruka esperando en la fila del shinobi que se había tenido que marchar no les quedaba más opción que entregárselos a él, para irremediablemente tener que llenarlos de nuevo en un rincón del salón luego de un reproche.

Nuestro cansado chunin una vez que terminó su día laboral, salió de la Torre del Hokage dando un par de cansados pasos hacia su antigua vivienda para casi inmediatamente recordar que ya no era allí en donde vivía y con una sonrisa en los labios y fuerzas renovadas cambiar de dirección.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar entró en la vivienda a oscuras y cuando encendió la luz se encontró con siete mugrientos canes que mirándolo agitaban entusiastamente sus colas.

Bueno, los que tenían cola.

El chunin recuperado de la impresión inicial saludó a los ninken;

-¡Hola! ¿Ya terminó la misión?

Pakkun sacó al maestro de sus dudas acerca de lo que estaban haciendo los animales allí:

-Todavía no, pero Akino dijo que nos avisaba si algo pasaba y estábamos pensando si no tendrías más de esa cosa con la que la bañaste a ella.

De ahí en adelante el orden se rompió y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras rodeaban al maestro;

-¿Eso olía a lavanda? Me gusta la lavanda.

-¿El próximo puede ser de sábila? A mi la lavanda me da picazón en el cuerpo, aunque por esta vez no importa.

-A ti todo te da picazón, deberías comprar para él un champú contra pulgas.

-¡No son pulgas! Es que tengo la piel sensible.

-Si, como no…

-¡Es cierto!

-¿Mientras se bañan ellos me puedo comer un bistec?

-¡Yo también quiero!

-¡Y yo! (Y yo… Y yo... Y yo... Y yo...)

Iruka tuvo que reír, era fantástico llegar a una casa llena…

-

Los ninken una vez que se asearon y alimentaron se retiraron de nuevo a su misión con Kakashi, sin embargo el chunin, luego de que no le quedara más opción que también darse él mismo un baño, se acostó con la agradable sensación de pertenencia a una familia que hacía muchos años no sentía y a la cual aún la costumbre no había echo que fuera menos valorada.

-

Había pasado otro día e Iruka se encontraba de nuevo en la tarde recibiendo reportes de misión cuando un jounin que nunca había tenido mucho contacto con él le entregó el reporte de la misión de la que estaba regresando.

Se trataba de un hombre relativamente joven, posiblemente un ANBU recién retirado del servicio y que retomaba la labor de shinobi en servicio normal.

El maestro dedujo por el aspecto algo cansado y cabizbajo que la misión habría sido especialmente difícil y que el hombre habría perdido algún compañero o alguien de su equipo habría resultado herido gravemente.

Eran cosas que pasaban con más frecuencia que lo que cualquier persona desearía.

El chunin se levantó de su asiento y acercando una silla la ofreció al agotado shinobi para que descansara mientras que él terminaba de revisar el reporte y llenaba algunos espacios que no habían sido llenados correctamente.

Eso no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia, pero Iruka era un hombre compasivo y se daba cuenta que ese joven se encontraba muy afectado e inclusive temblaba un poco sentado en la silla frente al maestro.

Leyendo el reporte el chunin se dio cuenta el porqué de la actitud de ese joven shinobi.

Aparentemente el capitán de su equipo de rescate lo había mandado adelante con el rehén recuperado mientras que los dos miembros más fuertes habían cubierto la retaguardia para facilitar y asegurar el escape.

Iruka conocía el gran peligro al que se exponían los hombres que eran dejados atrás y la culpa y desesperación que sentía el que hombre que debía ir adelante con el cliente.

Iruka apenas podía dominar su angustia mientras leía el reporte que por tener un nivel elevado en su categoría tan solo tenía designados a los shinobi que habían participado en ella con una clave y al final tan solo indicaba que la misión había sido exitosa y que no habían tenido pérdidas mortales "hasta el momento" por su causa.

Al terminar ese reporte y después de que el chunin hubo agradecido su buena labor el maestro por fin se atrevió a preguntar si sus compañeros de misión ya habían regresado a la aldea.

El hombre respondió mirando el suelo;

-se me informó que ya fue enviado un equipo a su encuentro, según tengo entendido es muy probable que los envíen directamente al hospital.

Iruka estaba conciente de que el hombre deseaba que los enviaran a ese lugar y que de no ser así la segunda opción era mucho más deprimente.

Y solo conocía de un equipo que anduviera en una misión de rescate, aunque un deseo de autoprotección le hacía repetirse que eso no quería decir que solo ese equipo anduviera en una misión de rescate.

El chunin sabía que si en el reporte no había sido indicado el nombre de los shinobi involucrados no tenía el derecho de preguntarlo, pero no era capaz de quedarse en el salón sin tratar de saber si era Kakashi uno de esos hombres que podrían llegar mal heridos al hospital, o no llegar, por lo que dirigiéndose al hombre tratando de obtener algo de información preguntó;

-¿usted va a ir a esperarlos?

El hombre siempre mirando al suelo negó con la cabeza respondiendo;

-no, fui primero con el cliente para que le dieran algo para su ataque de pánico post traumático y Tsunade-sama me ordenó que fuera a mi casa por lo menos hasta mañana antes de tener permiso de presentarme al hospital para preguntar si.., voy a ir mañana.

Iruka sabía que la Hokage tendría sus razones para haberle dado esa orden al hombre, al cual seguramente también le habría dado alguna droga que debería tomar para asegurarse de que descansara y repusiera sus fuerzas durante su espera, y también sabía que si esa había sido la misión en la que Kakashi y Genma se habían marchado ambos hombres eran los que habían quedado atrás poniendo en riesgo sus vidas.

Pero por más que deseara ir al hospital a esperar así fuera por noticias que lo sacaran de la incertidumbre estaba conciente que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de preguntar si efectivamente se trataba de ellos.

Él, al igual que los dos jounin, antes que ninguna otra cosa era un shinobi fiel a Konoha y se mantuvo en su puesto cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, revisando y entregando misiones, agradeciendo la ardua labor de sus compañeros con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que oculto tras la máscara de amabilidad con la que era su deber recibir a los que regresaban de una misión sentía que él mismo moría a cada segundo que el ruidoso reloj del salón marcaba y que sentía que retumbaba como si fuera un trueno dentro de su pecho.

Y siguió allí, en la angustiante y callada espera, sintiéndose impotente y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar.

-

-

* * *

-

**No me maten, estoy conciente que en este capítulo no hubo nada de lemon, ni siquiera lime, y de echo ni salió Kakashi, pensándolo bien merezco que me apedreen, pero prometo compensar en el próximo capítulo, es que esta idea la tenía metida y si no la sacaba me iba a echar a perder la historia.**

**Se que Iruka se queda mucho en la aldea, pero no es que no haga nada o que su trabajo sea más fácil o menos importante, cualquiera que trabaje con niños lo sabe, y quería hacer énfasis en algún momento en lo difícil que debe ser para alguien que se dedica a lo que ellos el ser dejado en la relativa seguridad de la aldea, no saber lo que le ha pasado a la persona a la que quieres, especialmente porque de las cosas peores es la incertidumbre y no se le suele dar la importancia y la carga emocional que tiene y en el caso de una aldea ninja esa situación debe pasar muy frecuentemente y lo difícil que debe ser seguir con lo que se tiene que hacer a pesar de lo mal que se pueda estar sintiendo la persona porque el bienestar de todos depende de que cada uno pueda seguir con su deber a pesar de los problemas personales y sin poder obtener consuelo hasta que hubiera pasado la crisis general.**

**En capítulos del manga y anime se ve donde en tiempos de crisis le toca a Iruka poner a salvo a los niños y civiles antes de poder ir a unirse a la batalla y me parece que debe de ser una labor difícil y que debe ser que él tiene una habilidad especial para tranquilizar a gente sin entrenamiento y hacer que no estorben y además se mantengan seguros.**

**O sea, es un héroe anónimo, de los que hacen cosas muy importantes pero no muy llamativas por las que no se suelen dar reconocimientos pero allanan el camino de la gente que si recibe condecoraciones.**

**Así o más injusto…**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios, me motivaron a seguir y me encantaría que me dejaran algún comentario de este capítulo también.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-

* * *

**


	6. La importancia de lo que no se ve

* * *

-

**Por si acaso alguien está empezando a leer esta historia por este capítulo es mi deber informarle, en caso de que haya estado viviendo en Plutón, que nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece, yo no lo inventé, aunque esta historia para bien o para mal si está saliendo de mi cabeza y no gano dinero escribiendo estas locuras.**

**Además más importante que todo lo demás es que esta historia es Yaoi, o sea, trata el amor físico entre dos hombres y es de categoría M, o sea está dirigido a un público adulto, aunque sea lime y no lemon, así que si alguien no es lo suficientemente viejo/a por favor no lea esta historia, hay muchas otras que pueden disfrutar.**

**Aunque en este capítulo de nuevo no hay nada de acción.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Las parejas son de dos.(No es tan evidente como pareciera)  
**

**-**

**Capítulo 6.**

-

**La importancia de lo que no se ve.**

-

-

Iruka se mantenía en su intranquila espera en el salón de misiones mientras continuaba atendiendo a los ninja que se presentaban a entregar reportes o recibir misiones cuando fue el turno de Raidou, que viéndose inquieto entregó al chunin el informe correspondiente a la misión que acababa de terminar, a lo cual el maestro agradeció con su amable sonrisa y el acostumbrado muchas gracias por su buena labor.

El hombre no pareció estar dispuesto a tomar eso como su señal de despedida y por el contrario esperó a que Iruka le dirigiera una mirada interrogante a la vez que le preguntaba;

-Eh, ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?

El jounin parecía estarse debatiendo internamente acerca de algo, sin embargo fue evidente que acabó decidiéndose por una de sus opciones y mirando a los ojos a Iruka habló;

-Si, me di cuenta de que Okita-kun regresó de la misión en la que andaba y me preguntaba si sabrá algo del resto del equipo, verá, es que Genma-kun está en ese equipo y yo, bueno, estoy algo preocupado.

El maestro llegó a la conclusión de que Okita-kun debía ser el shinobi que había entregado ese reporte que le había dejado también a él preocupado y recordó que especialmente en las últimas semanas había visto a Genma y a Raidou juntos en varios lugares en la aldea y en ese momento se daba cuenta que la actitud de los hombres y la frecuencia de esos encuentros parecía hablar de algo más que una simple amistad.

En cualquier otro momento eso le hubiera alegrado.

Por ahora compartía con el jounin la angustia de la incógnita, pero en el salón lleno de shinobi y kunoichi no podía ayudarle;

-Lo siento Raidou-san, no tengo ninguna información que pueda darle.

El jounin asintió con la cabeza;

-Gracias de todos modos.

…

El hombre estaba saliendo de la Torre del Hokage cuando corriendo Iruka lo alcanzó.

-Raidou-san, verifiqué si era Okita-san quien me había entregado un reporte más temprano y si, él me dijo que un equipo había sido enviado a encontrar a sus compañeros, disculpe que no le hubiera dicho antes pero tuve que comparar el nombre con la fotografía para verificar si efectivamente se trataba de él, es que yo hasta hoy no lo conocía, me dijo también que creía que los llevarían directamente al hospital, ya sabe, parte del protocolo por ser una misión clasificada.

El jounin le dirigió al maestro una mirada llena de agradecimiento, evidentemente sabía que Iruka estaba transgrediendo una norma al darle esa información y que a pesar de que esta no transmitía nada que pusiera en riesgo a la aldea si podía ganarle un problema al chunin.

-Si, comprendo, gracias, yo voy a ir al hospital porque creo que en mi misión me torcí un músculo y me molesta un poco. ¿Su turno termina a las ocho?

El chunin asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay algunos conocidos que están internados así que voy a aprovechar para hacer visitas, si me doy cuenta de que es necesario que se presente ahí para que tome nota de alguna información en caso de que el shinobi no pueda ir a la Torre a completar el reporte, ¿usted cree que podría hacer el favor de hacerlo usted?

Allí fue el turno de Iruka de dirigir la mirada llena de agradecimiento;

-Claro, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Raidou asintió con la cabeza;

-Muy bien, entonces apenas sepa algo le aviso.

Dicho eso, ambos se inclinaron en despedida y se marcharon a sus respectivos deberes.

Raidou antes de ese momento nunca había tenido una relación cercana con Iruka pero como todo el mundo si había estado al tanto de algunos chismes del chunin; su relación con Kakashi en un principio había sido muy pública por la manera en que había iniciado, el asunto de sus altercados que habían empezado desde lo de los exámenes chunin y luego lo de las bromas y las apuestas en las que toda la aldea, incluyéndolo a él, había participado y que había acabado con ambos shinobi siendo pareja, la cual aparentemente y contra todos los pronósticos era muy estable.

También conocía del carácter explosivo del maestro, todo shinobi o kunoichi activo lo había visto o sentido, además todo habitante de la aldea y posiblemente los alrededores lo había oído.

Pero era la primera vez que sentía en carne propia el porqué el hombre era tan apreciado por toda la gente que tenía la fortuna de cruzarse en su camino,el maestro podría haber ignorado la preocupación del jounin o pudo haberle dado una advertencia por estar solicitando algo evidentemente prohibido o inclusive pudo haber hecho que recibiera una sanción por ello.

Sin embargo mostró comprensión e inclusive compasión y llegó al punto de ponerse él mismo en riesgo ante sus superiores al tratar de aliviar la inquietud del otro hombre.

Hatake era afortunado, no era muy frecuente encontrarse con alguien tan generoso luego de tanto tiempo de dedicarse a lo que ellos hacían.

Esos pequeños actos desinteresados que pasaban desapercibidos por su aparente insignificancia ante la población general tenían tanta importancia a nivel personal que, para el que había recibido su amable gesto, este dejaba una marca indeleble que hacía que recordara con gratitud al maestro por el resto de su vida.

Y estando deseoso de corresponder en algo ese gesto desinteresado Raidou se dirigió al hospital para preguntar por ese par de hombres que se habían convertido en esa persona tan importante en la vida de los dos que habían quedado en la aldea esperando por ellos.

-

Habían transcurrido casi todas las horas que le correspondía trabajar en la Torre del Hokage sin que Iruka hubiese recibido todavía ninguna noticia por parte de Raidou o ninguna otra persona.

El día sin embargo había estado muy movido en el salón por lo que a pesar de su inquietud el tiempo no había pasado exageradamente despacio, desafortunadamente eso también quería decir que no podía pedir salir antes de su trabajo pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para poder cubrirlo, aún así el maestro levantaba la cabeza observando cada persona que entraba en el salón deseando que fuera Kakashi o alguien que trajera un mensaje de Raidou.

Sus deseos se vieron materializados en la persona de Sakura que dirigiéndose a su escritorio y adelantándose a la persona que seguía en la fila le dijo al chunin que la Hokage le había mandado llamar y que debía presentarse de inmediato en el hospital.

La chica que debía regresar a seguir con su labor con Tsunade acompañó a Iruka en su camino, lo que aprovechó el hombre para tratar de averiguar para que era que había sido llamado;

-Sakura-chan, ¿es por Kakashi-sensei?

La joven kunoichi se daba perfecta cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su antiguo sensei, ya era de conocimiento general el que ambos hombres eran pareja y aunque al principio le había sorprendido mucho, especialmente porque conociéndolos a los dos le había parecido que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Iruka se desesperada por el carácter tan despreocupado de Kakashi y lo mandara al demonio, era evidente que realmente y contra lo que hubiera opinado inicialmente los dos se complementaban y eran buenos el uno para el otro.

Y por su actitud parecía que Iruka-sensei tenía profundos sentimientos por el impuntual de Kakashi-sensei.

-Si Iruka-sensei, cuando él y el resto de su equipo llegó al hospital Raidou-san le pidió a Tsunade-sama que mandara a pedir por usted, creo que lo hubiera hecho de todos modos pero ella de inmediato me dijo que lo llamara, así que realmente no se como está porque no tendrá más de cinco minutos de haber llegado y yo vine a llamarlo antes de que siquiera lo empezaran a revisar.

A Iruka no le pasó desapercibido que Sakura se veía preocupada y que no había hecho ningún comentario acerca de que le pareciera que Kakashi se viera bien, pero en todo caso ya estaba casi a punto de llegar al hospital pues habían corrido todo el camino y al llegar al edificio entraron guardando el silencio y la velocidad adecuada por respeto a ese lugar y permitió que la muchacha lo guiara al lugar a donde debía dirigirse.

-

Sakura ingresó delante de él a la habitación en la que la Hokage estaba diciéndole algo a Genma, quien tenía su brazo en un cabestrillo y tenía gran cantidad de vendajes en las partes del cuerpo que no cubría la sabana que estaba sobre la cama en la que estaba semi acostado, mientras que Raidou se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana también poniendo atención a lo que la mujer de pie frente a ellos les estaba diciendo.

Genma, a quien en la boca le faltaba el habitual senbon, asentía a lo que Tsunade le estaba indicando, pero casi de inmediato notó a las dos personas que habían ingresado a la habitación y dirigió una cansada sonrisa a Iruka.

El maestro hizo una inclinación de saludo a los presentes y le dijo a Genma que se alegraba que ya estuviera a salvo y de regreso en la aldea.

La Hokage intervino;

-Iruka-sensei, ya terminé con Genma-kun, ahora por favor acompáñeme a la habitación de al lado en donde está Kakashi.

La mujer empezó a caminar pero se mantuvo callada hasta que se encontró a solas con Iruka;

-Era evidente que iban a estar esperando que se tratara de liberar al rehén y según los informes la batalla fue difícil, Kakashi como siempre se tomó muy a pecho su labor como capitán del equipo y su deber de traer de vuelta a sus camaradas y llevó al límite su gasto de chakra, también recibió una herida con un arma envenenada y aunque ya le di un antídoto todavía debemos esperar para ver si no hace una infección generalizada.

La mujer hizo una pausa evaluando al maestro al llegar a la puerta de la habitación tras la cual se encontraba el jounin, Iruka se veía casi enfermo de la preocupación, Tsunade sabía que no era la primera vez que el chunin veía a su pareja en una cama de hospital, pero habiendo vivido ella misma esa circunstancia más de una vez sabía por experiencia que eso no hacía más fáciles las cosas sino todo lo contrario, por lo que trató de tranquilizar un poco al hombre antes de ingresar en el cuarto;

-De momento está inconciente pero ya sabes que en él tanto gasto de chakra hace que se pase durmiendo por días, además tiene un poco de fiebre porque su cuerpo y el antídoto están luchando todavía contra el veneno, eso es lo esperable.

Dicho eso ingresaron en la habitación.

Kakashi se encontraba acostado en la única cama que había allí, al igual que Genma tenía algunos vendajes, el mayor le cubría gran parte de su abdomen y la sábana que lo arropaba hacía pensar que había sido despojado de su uniforme por lo que cubriendo su cara lo que tenía era una mascarilla quirúrgica.

A Iruka le llamó la atención de que en vez de la palidez que le caracterizaba y que en otras ocasiones el agotamiento de su chakra había acentuado, en esa vez toda su piel se veía ruborizada.

El chunin acercándose al hombre en la cama tomó su mano sintiéndola algo caliente.

Al preguntar a la médico acerca de eso la mujer le dijo que era un efecto secundario del antídoto pero que de momento no indicaba nada de que preocuparse.

Iruka también preguntó si sería posible que se quedara en el hospital haciéndole compañía.

Tsunade sonrió;

-Ya te conozco y se que si te ordenara ir a tu casa de todos modos no descansarías nada pensando en Kakashi, desafortunadamente de momento estamos tan cortos de gente que no te puedo relevar de tus trabajos para que te quedaras todo el día con él, así que por lo menos te puedes quedar durmiendo aquí, te voy a mandar a traer una camilla para que te quedes en este cuarto.

Iruka se inclinó en agradecimiento, sentía que gran parte de su preocupación se había ido ahora que ya el jounin estaba de vuelta en la aldea, bajo su vista y en la capaz supervisión de la Hokage.

-

Sakura estaba dando la última ronda a los pacientes antes de irse para su casa, como parte de su entrenamiento en esos días le correspondía quedarse en parte del turno nocturno para aprender y practicar algunos de los procedimientos de emergencia que no se solían practicar durante los turnos diurnos.

Antes de marcharse recordó a su antiguo sensei que aún se encontraba inconciente en su habitación y decidió asomarse para saber si su condición seguiría igual.

Abrió la puerta teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, se había dado cuenta de que la Hokage le había dado permiso a Iruka-sensei de quedarse con su pareja y que para ello habían llevado una camilla a esa habitación para que el pobre hombre que estaba sobrecargado de trabajo no durmiera además sentado en una incómoda silla.

Como le sucedía a la mayor parte de la gente cuando dejaban la academia y empezaban a trabajar y adquirir mayores responsabilidades, la joven se daba cuenta de lo demandante que era el trabajo de Iruka y el entusiasmo que ponía al enseñar a sus pequeños y habitualmente revoltosos y malagradecidos alumnos las bases que los mantendrían vivos una vez que salieran de la academia y después de ello ir a la Torre para recibir con una sonrisa que les recordaba a los shinobi y kunoichi que regresaban a la aldea de una misión difícil el que ya lo más duro había pasado y de nuevo estaban en casa, que les recordaba porque habían hecho los sacrificios que hubieran sufrido y que todo eso valía la pena.

Eso si además de todo ello a él mismo no le asignaban una misión también.

Sakura se imaginaba que el maestro caería en su cama como una piedra por el agotamiento todos los días.

Por ello mismo le impresionó la imagen que se encontró al asomar la cabeza en la habitación casi a oscuras.

Una pequeña cantidad de luz proveniente de la calle se filtraba a través de la ventana iluminando levemente la cama en la que dormía Kakashi y sentado en la incómoda silla que había en la habitación dormía Iruka con la cabeza apoyada en la cama del jounin cerca de hombro del copy-nin, a la vez que tenía entre sus manos una de las pálidas manos de su inconciente novio y en la mesita de noche había una vasija con agua y un pañito con el que evidentemente había estado aliviando la fiebre del ninja de los mil jutsus.

La kunoichi recurriría a esa imagen mental cuando quisiera pensar en un recuerdo que demostrara devoción e ignorado y desinteresado sacrificio.

La imagen del amor verdadero.

-

-

* * *

-

**De nuevo en este capítulo no hubo acción, pero al igual que en el capítulo anterior aún sentía la necesidad de hacer énfasis en que aunque parezca fácil lo que hace Iruka diariamente no lo es.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios y por favor déjenme saber qué opinan, trataré de responder cuando me dejen un remitente para hacerlo y si no aquí, Aori Hime Murasaki; me alegro por el recuerdo feliz que te dio el capítulo anterior y que te haya hecho reír y además me alegra mucho que compartamos la opinión que tenemos de Iruka, y xburbuja; te agradezco mucho que me dejaras saber que te gustó el capítulo pero para conocer que opinó Kakashi del nuevo look de sus perros vas a tener que esperar un poco.**

**Espero que las demás respuestas hayan llegado adecuadamente.  
**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-

* * *


	7. De sonrisas y despertares

**

* * *

-**

**Como imagino ya saben nada del Universo de Naruto me pertenece ni lo inventé yo.**

**Eso para que no se les ocurra a los verdaderos dueños llevarme a juicio y quitarme lo que sí me pertenece, ya saben, mi gata y mi ropa.**

**Aunque mi gata posiblemente opine que mas bien **_**yo**_** le pertenezco a ella.**

**Y en cuanto a esta historia, para los que no lo sepan también, es yaoi, entre lime y lemon o sea para un público maduro y aunque en la descripción de la historia puse humor/romance este capítulo al principio me quedó un poco angs, ****al final mejora así que no se preocupen, aunque sorry por el cambio.**

-

* * *

-

-

**Las parejas son de dos. (No es tan evidente como pareciera)**

**-**

**Capítulo 7.**

**-**

**De sonrisas y despertares****.**

-

-

Iruka de nuevo se encontraba en lo que se había convertido en su rutina en los últimos días; en la mañana pasar en carrera por la casa para bañarse, cambiarse, comer cualquier cosa como de huída y recoger lo que fuera que fuera a necesitar para preparar la clase del día siguiente, después Academia y turno en la Torre para al final pasar la noche en el hospital, revisando tareas, corrigiendo pruebas y alistando clases.

Pero sobre todo hablándole a Kakashi, contándole como había sido su día, diciéndole que lo extrañaba y que deseaba que regresara de donde fuera el lugar al que se había marchado…

La gente que los conocía parecía haberse habituado a esa rutina, en el hospital las enfermeras no le preguntaban nunca hacia donde se dirigía, ya lo sabían, y en la Academia, la Torre o la calle, las personas que los conocían lo saludaban siempre de la misma manera;

-¡Buenos días (tardes, noches), Iruka-sensei! ¿Cómo se encuentra Hatake-san (Kakashi-san, Kakashi)?

Y siempre la misma respuesta, la misma sonrisa;

-¡Buenos días (tardes, noches)! ¡Mucho mejor, muchas gracias!

Preguntas vacías.

Respuestas falsas.

En la Torre ese día igual que los días anteriores los segundos pasaban dolorosamente lentos para el maestro, mientras que esperaba que su turno terminara para poder ir a acompañar al jounin esperando ver un cambio que hasta el momento nunca se presentaba.

-¡Buenas tardes Iruka-sensei! ¿Cómo se encuentra Hatake-san?

(Sonrisa)

-¡Buenas tardes Okita-san! ¡Mucho mejor, muchas gracias!

El hombre iba a preguntar todos los días, pero no al hospital, no a los médicos y no a las enfermeras.

Sabía que ellos le dirían que el paciente se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y que no podían darle más información.

Prefería la sonrisa que aliviaba su culpa.

Aunque reconociera en ella una mentira.

Detrás del joven jounin seguía Anko en la fila, mientras que Iruka revisaba su informe de la última misión la joven observaba a su amigo y cuando este con su sonrisa habitual le dijo que el papel estaba bien y que le agradecía mucho su ardua labor la kunoichi le pidió que tomara su rato de descanso para un café y la acompañara a comer algo.

-No sé Anko-chan, hay mucho movimiento y…

La mujer le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Izumo que estaba sentado en el otro escritorio también recibiendo reportes, el hombre suspiró;

-Por favor llévatelo.

Anko se dirigió de nuevo al chunin;

-Ya oíste, muévete…

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a un discreto café en donde eran los únicos clientes, pero aún así la kunoichi escogió el lugar más oculto para sentarse y luego de que les llevaron un par de cafés por fin dijo la pregunta que le había llevado allí;

-Y.., ¿Cómo se encuentra Kakashi-kun?

(Sonrisa)

-¡Mucho m…!

La jounin lo interrumpió tomándolo por el brazo;

-Iruka.

El chunin ya no pudo mantener la sonrisa y liberando su brazo escondió su rostro en las manos mientras su voz sonaba ahogada;

-Con el nivel de chakra que tiene debería haber despertado hace días, Tsunade-sama no sabe que es lo que está mal y ya no hay ningún cambio, dice que si pasara algo, si mejorara más o empeorara o algo podría intentar un tratamiento diferente, algo que lo hiciera reaccionar, pero de momento no se le ocurre nada que pueda hacer…

El hombre se quedó callado mientras siempre con su rostro oculto respiraba profundamente.

Anko puso una mano en su espalda y empezó a acariciarla tratando de consolar un poco a su atribulado amigo;

-Iruka-kun, sabes que estas cosas casi siempre se llevan mucho más tiempo que el que quisiéramos y que Kakashi-kun es muy fuerte, ya verás como todo va a salir bien, pero a él no le va a gustar cuando despierte verte tan flaco y ojeroso, anda, comamos algo y por una vez duerme en la cama, sabes, hablé con Shizune-chan y dado lo mal que te ves y como última opción antes de hacer que Tsunade-sama te drogue y te obligue a descansar en las noches obtuvo el permiso para que te acuestes con él, ¿Qué te parece?

El chunin alejó sus manos del rostro para dirigir una mirada asombrada con sus enrojecidos ojos;

-¡No, sus heridas podrían empeorar!

La kunoichi llevó una mano a la cara de su amigo;

- Sus heridas ya sanaron lo suficiente, sabes tan bien como yo que el problema que tenga no tiene nada que ver con eso y que tú no podrías dormir en otro lugar, además esas camas de hospital son más grandes que la mía y yo me las ingenio para dormir con Gai, que por cierto es bastante más robusto que tu novio.

Por primera vez en días Iruka sonrió levemente, de manera sincera;

-gracias.

La kunoichi sonrió ampliamente enseñando todos sus dientes;

-¿Qué harías sin mí? Y ahora más te vale que comas porque en este momento pareciera que el viento te podría llevar…

-

-

Luego de que comió mucho más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en los días pasados Iruka regresó a su puesto sintiéndose mejor e inclusive un tanto más optimista, el desahogarse le había dado nuevas fuerzas y terminado su turno se dirigió al hospital como había estado haciendo y como había estado haciendo trabajó un rato en su lección del día siguiente y como los días anteriores le comentó a su novio las noticias nuevas de la aldea, como había sido su día y lo mucho que deseaba oír de nuevo su voz.

Aunque a diferencia de los días anteriores al terminar su trabajo en vez de sentarse en la silla a la par de la cama para quedarse vigilando toda la noche la respiración del jounin, quitándose las sandalias y el chaleco de reglamento se acostó cuidadosamente a la par de Kakashi y tomando una de sus frías manos dejó por primera vez en la semana que el sueño lo alejara de la pesadilla en la que se habían convertido sus días.

-

-

Iruka todavía adormilado sintió donde le quitaban la coleta que retenía su cabello, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo, pues ya que se había dado el permiso de dormir su cansado cuerpo se resistía un poco a dejar de hacerlo, medio abrió sus ojos.

- ¡Yo!

Ese saludo logró el milagro de despertarlo del todo.

El chunin miró a su novio quien acostado a su lado curvaba su ojo visible en una sonrisa oculta todavía por la mascarilla quirúrgica, mientras que con uno de sus manos sostenía la coleta y con la otra acariciaba el cabello del maestro;

-No deberías dormir con el cabello recogido, te va a doler el cuello.

Iruka llevó sus manos a la cara del jounin asegurándose de que efectivamente no era un sueño y que por fin había salido de su estado vegetativo y bajando la mascarilla que le medio cubría el rostro tomó el lugar de esta besando con desesperación al hombre que pareció muy de acuerdo con ello, aunque luego de un momento apartó al chunin;

-Oye, me parece una muy buena manera de empezar el día, pero imagino por la manera en que siento la lengua que debo haber pasado algunos días recobrando mi chakra y no debo tener un aliento a rosas.

Iruka sentía que su corazón iba a reventar de la felicidad;

-No me importa, ¡he estado tan preocupado!, hubo un momento en que creí que me habías abandonado.

Luego de eso lo abrazó con más fuerza olvidando la prudencia y sin recordar que las heridas del otro hombre podrían abrirse de nuevo e inclusive colocándose sobre el jounin de nuevo lo beso con pasión.

Bueno, pensó Kakashi, si a Iruka no le parece impedimento quién soy yo para opinar de otra manera, y aprovechando que al chunin no parecía molestarle ni el lugar ni el momento el copy-nin procedió a acariciar entusiastamente a su novio y dándose cuenta de que, al contrario de él quien tan solo tenía puesta una delgada bata de hospital, el maestro estaba vestido con su uniforme decidió que era necesario que ambos estuvieran igual de cómodos por lo que empezó a bajar los pantalones del uniforme con el que había dormido Iruka.

Ese movimiento logró de manera efectiva recordarle al maestro el lugar en el que se encontraban y especialmente el porqué se encontraban allí, por lo que detuvo el beso y empezó a tratar de quitarse de encima del jounin;

-Kakashi, no, has estado inconciente por días, no me parece que estés en condiciones de "eso" todavía.

El jounin opuso la resistencia que podía a que Iruka se moviera de la posición en la que estaba;

-Maa Iruka, hace solo un momento eso no parecía que te estuviera importando mucho…

-Sabes mocoso, Iruka-sensei tiene razón, ahora ya déjense de los cariñitos que necesito revisarte.

El maestro se levantó de la cama de un brinco y por primera vez en semanas de nuevo se sonrojó sin encontrar el valor de mirar a los ojos a ninguna de las otras personas presentes en la habitación.

Tsunade se tomó bastante tiempo revisando a su paciente para luego informarle a él y a su novio que como había supuesto, aparentemente el veneno con el que había sido atacado había retrasado su despertar porque su cuerpo había tenido que tomar toda la energía que pudiera para reparar sus canales de chakra, los cuales aún parecían no haber retomado su fortaleza habitual, aún así lo peor ya había pasado y el resto de su recuperación podía llevarse a cabo en su casa.

Luego dijo con una sonrisa evidenciando que hablaba en broma y que también había estado preocupada, que de todos modos llevaba demasiado tiempo vacacionando allí y que necesitaban la cama del hospital para otros pacientes, además de que ella ya estaba harta de estarlos viendo en ese lugar.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su recobrada máscara al tiempo que hacía un guiño, como podía hacer eso teniendo solo un ojo abierto era todo un misterio;

-¡Cómo si quisiera estarte viendo la cara a ti o a tus enfermeras malhumoradas! Estoy seguro que me va a ir mucho mejor en mi casa con Iruka-sensei.

A dicho Iruka-sensei que estaba medio escondido en una esquina del cuarto le volvieron a subir los colores a la cara y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

¡Cómo era posible que Kakashi estuviera haciendo ese tipo de comentarios de doble sentido frente a la Hokage!

El maestro no debería de preocuparse porque dicha mujer se fuera a escandalizar.

-¡Ja! Ya quisiera verte intentar hacer algo con esas heridas y la porquería de reserva de chakra que tienes en este momento, además, ya podrías ser más considerado, no me parece que seas el único que no esté en condiciones para ponerse a jugar de casita, deberías sentirte culpable por haber preocupado tanto a Iruka.

Kakashi luego de oír las palabras de la Hokage observó con cuidado a su novio notando por primera vez y a pesar del sonrojo que adornaba al hombre que este estaba pálido y ojeroso, además de que debía de haber perdido bastante peso.

Iruka a su vez decidió hacer una huída estratégica;

-Oh, bueno, me alegra que ya nos podamos ir, voy a ir a hacer el papeleo para llevarte de aquí y de una vez voy a mandar un mensaje a la Academia para decirles que me tengo que tomar este día, mas tarde regreso, ah, y muchas gracias Tsunade-sama.

Y escapó.

De momento no quería enfrentarse a la mirada avergonzada y preocupada de Kakashi, no era su culpa, además estaba demasiado feliz como para querer echar a perder esa sensación con una discusión sin sentido ya fuera con el jounin o con la Hokage, quien sin duda había aprovechado ese momento para acusarlo con el copy-nin de no haber estado cuidando apropiadamente de si mismo sabiendo que las palabras de ese hombre tendrían más peso y eficacia que las de ninguna otra persona.

El chunin estaba al tanto de las miradas preocupadas que había recibido de la gente a su alrededor por la manera en que estaba reaccionando al estado de Kakashi, pero en ese momento en que todavía lo tenía de alguna manera a su lado era la única manera en que podía comportarse.

No podía darse el lujo de perder un solo segundo que pudiera compartir con él.

Si llegaba el momento de perderlo definitivamente encontraría la manera de seguir adelante, como lo había echo cuando sus padres habían muerto.

La gente parecía olvidar que no era la primera vez que vivía algo como eso, él era un sobreviviente, era una de sus habilidades, pero solo la usaría cuando toda esperanza estuviera perdida, no antes.

Nunca antes.

--

Okita iba de camino a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea cuando vio a Iruka quien aparentemente tenía mucha prisa de ir hacia algún lugar.

Se preocupó.

El maestro se veía desarreglado con su chaleco sin cerrar y el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro que estaba enrojecido por alguna emoción.

¡Oh Kami!, pensó el jounin, ¡por favor, que Kakashi-sempai no haya empeorado!

Okita, a pesar de su temor preguntó rápidamente aprovechando los segundos en que se cruzó con el chunin;

-¡Buenos días Iruka-sensei! ¿Cómo se encuentra Hatake-san?

-¡Muy bien, ya despertó!

El hombre estaba seguro de que jamás había visto una sonrisa más hermosa.

-

-

* * *

-

**Bien, este capítulo me quedó más de romance y angs que ninguna otra cosa pero prometo en el próximo volver al humor, ya tengo algunas ideas.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado comentarios, eso de verdad me motiva mucho y me inspira.**

**Traté de contestar sus comentarios, espero que a la gente que me dejó remitente le hayan llegado mis respuestas, xburbuja, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

**Por favor déjenme saber que opinan de este.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-

* * *

**


	8. Aunque no lo crean se acerca la acción

* * *

-

**Como siempre en caso de que alguien esté empezando a leer la historia por el capítulo más reciente les advierto que esta es una historia yaoi, o sea que habla de una relación romántica entre dos hombres, además se basa en el universo de "Naruto", que hasta que yo logre la dominación mundial no me pertenece.**

**Solo denme algo de tiempo, muajajaja.**

**En cuanto a este capítulo por aquello de que tengan dudas, Pakkun es el pug, Bull es el buldog gigante, Bisuke es el perro pequeño de orejas grandes, Akino es la de anteojos y Uuhei es la que tiene vendajes**** y como nunca se ha dicho lo contrario que yo sepa estos dos últimos en mis historias son hembras.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Las parejas son de dos**

**-**

**Capítulo 8.**

-

**Aunque ustedes no lo crean, por fin **** se acerca la acción.**

Pero no en este capítulo.

-

-

Kakashi esperó pacientemente a que Iruka regresara de hacer el papeleo y avisar a su trabajo que ese día no se presentaría para ayudarlo a regresar a la casa y dejarlo acomodado.

El jounin se sentía agradecido por ello, antes se hubiera tenido que quedar en el hospital hasta que pudiera valerse por él mismo casi por completo, lo cual era muy aburrido y aunque antes de tener al chunin la comida de ese lugar le había parecido inclusive buena, en la actualidad casi cualquier cosa era bazofia en comparación con lo que el buen maestro cocinaba, eso sin contar que estaba seguro de que como se encontraba en recuperación Iruka se esmeraría todavía más en que la comida fuera nutritiva y suculenta para ayudarle a recuperar el peso que hubiera perdido en los días en que estuvo inconciente.

Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en la manera de abordar el tema de que no era saludable ni adecuado que el maestro se descuidara al punto de que fuera tan evidente para toda su gente cercana.

Kakashi era conciente de que por la naturaleza de sus trabajos lo más probable era que él muriera primero que su pareja y le preocupaba la manera en que fuera a reaccionar Iruka.

Ciertamente le halagaba que fuera a ser echado de menos por alguien, pero quería demasiado al chunin como para desear que no sufriera más de lo necesario, aunque él mismo no estuviera seguro de poder seguir adelante si la situación fuera a la inversa.

Eran demasiadas las pérdidas que había tenido en su vida como para no saber si esa sería la que haría que el seguir adelante ya no tuviera sentido.

Aún así esperó a que su flaco y ojeroso pero de todos modos muy atractivo novio, regresara para tocar el tema.

Iruka asomó tímidamente su cabeza a través de la puerta abierta;

-¿Estás listo o necesitas ayuda? Ya terminé con el papeleo del hospital y podemos irnos a casa.

El jounin había tenido tiempo para alistarse lentamente y con cuidado de no abrir sus heridas y decidió que la conversación sería mejor llevarla a cabo cuando estuvieran a solas en su casa, además ardía de ganas de largarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas;

-¡Todo listo, mientras más pronto nos vayamos de aquí mejor!

El maestro sonrió aliviado cuando oyó la respuesta, evidentemente iba a tener tiempo antes de tener la conversación acerca de la necesidad de cuidar de sí mismo que sabía era inevitable aunque innecesaria según su perspectiva y acercándose a su novio lo suficiente como para incluirlo en su jutsu los transportó directamente a la casa.

-

-

Iruka luego de dejar a su novio en la cama se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a prepararle algo de comida, el hombre tenía semanas sin comer adecuadamente y nuestro chunin iba a asegurarse de que recuperara su peso y fuerza lo más pronto posible, así que tenía que pensar en algún platillo que fuera alimenticio y además apetitoso y no demasiado pesado para que Kakashi pudiera comer en suficiente cantidad sin que le hiciera daño a su estómago.

Al final se decidió por una sopa.

-¡IRUKA!

El chunin dejó caer el plato lleno de comida que tenía en las manos cuando oyó el alarido de su novio y sin detenerse sacó un kunai y dirigiéndose en carrera a la habitación donde había dejado al copy-nin entró para averiguar que sería lo que estaba pasando.

Apenas entró Kakashi le dirigió una mirada contrariada mientras que señalaba a los ninken que habían entrado en al dormitorio al sentir de nuevo en la casa la presencia de su jefe;

-¡Me podrías decir qué es eso!

Iruka miró a los animales sin entender muy bien a qué se refería el jounin y los perros a su vez ladearon la cabeza aparentemente sintiéndose igual de perdidos que el maestro;

-¿Qué es qué Kakashi?

El jounin siguió señalando a los ninken aunque esta vez giró todo su brazo haciendo un círculo como para hacer énfasis en lo que estaba tratando de mostrar;

-¡Eso, eso!

Iruka se preocupó al preguntarse si sería que Kakashi tendría alguna lesión cerebral que Tsunade no había diagnosticado, en todo caso insistió con su interrogación;

-Yo no veo nada extraño, porqué no me dices mejor qué es lo que te está molestando.

El jounin cruzó sus brazos como un niño petulante;

-Me vas a decir que no te das cuente que ahora parecen gatos o conejos y no perros de batalla.

Iruka mejor guardó su kunai al tiempo que cerró los ojos mientras respirando profundamente contaba hasta diez, luego lo pensó mejor y contó hasta veinte.

Uuhei intervino;

-Kakashi, no deberías hacer responsable a Iruka por eso, él lo único que hizo fue bañarnos y como estaba tan preocupado por ti para distraerlo en diferentes momentos algunos le pedimos que hiciera algo que hubiéramos querido intentar pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad.

Akino la apoyó;

-Si, de echo tuvimos que insistir porque a él no le parecía muy buena idea que las que somos hembras usáramos la pintura de uñas que nos prestó Ton-ton. Y yo en lo personal creo que el vendaje de Uuhei se ve muy bien con la idea que ella tuvo de que lo terminara con un lazo y no con el nudo que tú le haces.

Kakashi pareció relajarse;

-Oh, ya veo, bien, en cuanto a eso será mejor que lo uses solo si no estamos en misión, de otro modo podrías quedar atrapada en cualquier rama, lo siento Iruka, debí de haber sabido que no había sido tu idea, pero aún así me parece un poco exagerado que le hayas rizado el pelo a Bisuke.

Iruka por esa ocasión en vez de molestarse con su novio por su reacción se sintió divertido pues los animales ciertamente se veían de manera muy diferente a como se habían mirado la última vez en que Kakashi los había visto, todos habían cambiado por lo menos en un tono el color de su pelaje al perder la capa de suciedad que los cubría, las hembras tenían las garras pintadas de un rosa muy intenso y el pequeño Bisuke se asemejaba mucho a un perro faldero ahora que tenía rizos.

El chunin sabía lo importante que eran sus ninken en la vida del copy-nin y lo mucho que le ayudaban en sus misiones, en las cuales era importante que se vieran temibles, por eso le pareció apropiada la reacción del hombre y tan solo le aclaró que era lo que había pasado;

-Yo no le ricé nada Kakashi, es su pelaje natural, lo que pasa es que el jabón que usas no era adecuado para él y por eso le quedaba grasoso lo que hacía que cayera y se le pegara al cuerpo.

Bisuke intervino orgulloso moviendo su cola entusiastamente;

-¡Si! ¿No me veo lindo?

Kakashi sabía que tenía que decir algo;

-Eh, ajá.

Pakkun fue el siguiente en dar su opinión en ese asunto;

-Iruka nos compró champú a todos, están en el baño, el mío es el que es de menta primaveral, si quieres te puedo prestar un poco, sabes, te haría bien usarlo, aparentemente los baños de esponja del hospital no son suficiente para ti.

Kakashi entendió perfectamente bien la indirecta pero aún así le dio una oportunidad al perro de retractarse;

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El pug se toco la nariz con una pata;

-Pues que crees, estas apestoso.

Bull, a quien no le gustaba que sus compañeros se disgustaran pero que compartía la opinión de Pakkun acerca de que su jefe necesitaba un baño decidió ayudar aportando una solución;

-¿Porqué no aprovechas que Iruka-sensei está aquí y haces lo que nosotros y le pides que te dé un baño?

El jounin inicialmente se sintió ofendido y por reflejo estuvo a punto de rechazar todo lo que los perros habían dicho, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo lo pensó mejor y sonriendo tanto que su ojo visible se cerraba de la felicidad aprovechó el consejo del inocente Bull;

- Bueno, pensándolo bien si fueron muchos días sin un baño apropiado y todavía no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo solito, que me dices Iruka, ¿me ayudarías para evitar que vaya a tener un accidente?

El maestro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, conocía al jounin demasiado bien como para no entender que era lo que el hombre pretendía y no tenía ninguna intensión de montar un espectáculo para los que ahora eran también su familia canina, especialmente porque sabía que el baño tenía mucha más resonancia que la habitación y cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran sería muy evidente para cualquiera que estuviera en la casa, pero por otro lado era cierto que luego de una misión larga cualquiera regresaría con ganas de un baño apropiado y su novio aún estaba débil, así que talvez estuviera juzgándolo mal y en realidad Kakashi si estuviera queriendo tan solo un baño.

Medio milisegundo después descartó esa posibilidad.

Ni Hinata sería tan ingenua.

Por mientras decidía un curso de acción decidió tratar de ganar algo de tiempo;

-Ya veremos, pero primero es mejor que comas algo, ya está lista una sopa que creo que te va a gustar, voy a traértela.

Luego dirigiéndose a los ninken prosiguió;

-El desayuno de ustedes también está listo, ya está servido en sus platos.

Uuhei y Akino luego de mirarse y dado que habían llegado a conocer el carácter más bien recatado del maestro habían llegado a un acuerdo sin que mediara palabra entre ellas;

-Gracias Iruka, creo que vamos a comer y luego sería bueno que nosotros nos fuéramos a practicar unos días porque nos pareció ver algunos errores en nuestra formación de batalla.

Kakashi sonrió agradecido conociendo que las ninken querían darle un poco de tiempo a solas con su pareja;

-Eso es una muy buena idea.

Los demás animales pensaron que ellos no habían notado ningún problema en su formación de batalla, pero sí tanto sus compañeras como Kakashi estaban de acuerdo en que les hacía falta más práctica era mejor obedecer la sugerencia y marcharse a entrenar.

En todo caso el jefe quedaba con Iruka que podía cuidarlo, alimentarlo y bañarlo.

Los ninken notaron que dicho sujeto pareció preocuparse un poco por la sugerencia, curioso, opinaron los perros, seguramente al cariñoso maestro le pondría ansioso el pensar que su formación fuera deficiente y que por eso fueran a sufrir algún daño.

Está de más decir que en realidad nuestro nada tonto chunin estaba más preocupado porque tanto él como el jounin fueran a recibir algún daño una vez que no tuvieran audiencia, especialmente por la expresión depredadora y hambrienta de sexo de su novio.

Pero muy pronto, apenas todos los animales comieron y se marcharon alegremente seguros de que su jefe quedaba en buenas manos, el chunin se resignó a su destino y luego de retirar y lavar los platos se dispuso a ayudar a bañarse a su entusiasmado y sonriente novio.

Sería falso afirmar que al maestro no le daba algo de curiosidad averiguar que le traería esa experiencia.

-

-

* * *

-

**Inicialmente pensé en poner la escena que sigue de una vez en este capítulo, pero como habrán notado actualicé la historia de manera más tardía que a como suelo hacerlo y si me esperaba a escribir la otra parte dudo mucho que la hubiera subido antes de la otra semana, por eso opté por hacer lo que yo hubiera preferido en caso de no ser la escritora y subí así fuera una parte para que no se quedaran esperando tanto, espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo.**

**Ustedes saben como es, a veces la vida real se mete en medio y no nos deja hacer las cosas como quisiéramos.**

**Ni modo, la vida real paga la cuenta de Internet.**

**Como siempre espero que las contestaciones a la gente que me dejó un comentario y una cuenta a donde responderles le haya llegado, Aori Hime Murasaki, muchas gracias por tu comentario y al igual que tú opinó que Iruka tiene de las sonrisas más hermosas.**

**Yo creo que luego de este capítulo solo queda uno más antes de terminar la historia así que esta es la oportunidad de opinar y variar el resultado final.**

**Déjenme saber que opinan, porfa.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-

* * *

**


	9. Esto es lo más cerca que puedo llegar

**

* * *

-**

**Antes que nada perdón por tanta espera, sé que me tardé mucho más que lo que tardo habitualmente pero es que tenía algunos problemas de inspiración, a veces pasa aunque se tenga una idea de lo que se quiere hacer, aparte de que he tenido muchísimo trabajo y otros compromisos, y por eso he estado estaba llegando tan cansada a mi casa que no podía escribir, sorry.**

**Como es costumbre les repito que nada del Universo de Naruto me pertenece ni lo escribí yo.**

**Aunque esta historia si es toda mía.**

**Como algo muy importante debo decir que este último capítulo es lime, si lime, al final no me atreví a escribir un lemon, la verdad no me siento a gusto haciéndolo, espero que me perdonen y encuentren este capítulo por lo menos entretenido como para que tanta espera haya valido la pena.**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Las parejas son de dos. (No es tan evidente como pareciera.)**

**-**

**Capítulo 9.**

**-**

**Esto es lo más cerca que puedo llegar a un lemon.**

**-**

**-**

Kakashi alegremente se dejó guiar por su evidentemente acongojado novio hacia el espacioso baño de la casa.

El jounin al entrar al lugar se sorprendió.

Aparentemente el maestro había complacido a cada uno de los canes y ahora el baño parecía aparador de farmacia por la cantidad de diferentes variedades de champú.

El jounin miró divertido al otro hombre;

-Muy bien, y, ¿Cuál es el mío?

Iruka tomó una botella que se veía más sencilla que el resto de las que adornaban el lugar;

-No sabía que te gustaría así que preferí esperar a que regresaras para preguntarte, pero por mientras puedes usar el mío, no es nada muy elegante pero es que nunca me han gustado los olores fuertes y este tiene un aroma bastante neutro, aunque Bull dijo que a él le olía a lavanda o si no puedes tomar el que quieras, como puedes ver todos quisieron diferentes y hay bastante de donde escoger.

El copy-nin cerró su ojo al sonreír;

-El tuyo me suena muy bien.

Además le gustaba mucho el olor del chunin y usando su champú sería como si estuviera sintiéndolo todo el día.

Vamos a incluir aquí que aunque el jounin se sintió muy a gusto con ese aroma, en días posteriores regresó a lavarse el cabello con su jabón de siempre porque cualquier otro producto hacía que perdiera su forma habitual, cayendo sobre sus ojos obstaculizando su visión y se sentía ridículo llevando una mano a su cabeza cada cinco segundos para apartar su cabello como adolescente vanidoso.

Pero volviendo a la historia, Iruka acompañó a Kakashi al baño y vio donde el hombre se quitaba lentamente la ropa dándole la espalda, evidentemente si tenía algo de dificultad para moverse o sus heridas aún eran dolorosas.

A pesar de ese pensamiento distractor el chunin no pudo evitar sentirse algo agitado al mirar como más y más de la blanca piel iba siendo expuesta hasta que la única que quedó cubierta fue la que ocultaban los vendajes.

Iruka decidió entonces acercarse al jounin y poniéndose frente a él empezó a liberar delicadamente las ataduras que protegían sus heridas mientras que la tina se iba llenando lentamente de agua.

Kakashi tan solo se dejaba hacer, con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba controlar para no inhibir al maestro veía como su pareja lucía sonrojado aunque sus cejas se encontraban en concentración para no provocar el más mínimo daño, lo distrajo de sus observaciones la voz del chunin que sonó como debía sonar cuando daba alguna indicación a algún alumno;

-Ya las heridas están bastante cicatrizadas pero aun así es mejor tener cuidado, siéntate en la tina, pero voy a cerrar la llave pues es mejor que el agua no te cubra demasiado.

Kakashi entonces usó todas las razones que se le ocurrieron para convencer al otro hombre de que era más adecuado que también se despojara de su ropa pues le sería muy incómodo ayudarle si tenía su uniforme puesto y de todos modos al hacerlo iba a quedar mojado, además el chunin también necesitaba bañarse y la bañera era lo suficientemente amplia como para que los dos hombres pudieran entrar cómodamente en ella.

Bueno, pensó Iruka, tiene razón y aunque yo lo acompañe no quiere decir que estemos obligados a hacer nada aparte de bañarnos…

Si, el maestro entró en negación.

Aún así el chunin se mantuvo sentado en el borde de la tina detrás de su novio, evidentemente tratando de guardar un poco la distancia y el decoro.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, especialmente en alguien tan optimista como el chunin.

Y dado que entre otra de las cualidades con las que contaba se encontraba la amabilidad, nuestro chunin procedió a tomar del champú que el copy-nin había elegido y con el empezó a lavar el cabello de su novio para que este no tuviera que levantar los brazos ocasionándose alguna incomodidad ni reabriera ninguna herida.

Kakashi no recordaba que nadie hubiera hecho eso antes, y la sensación de esas manos masajeando su cabeza era sumamente placentera por no decir erótica, aunque debía reconocer que encontraría con esa cualidad cualquier cosa que hicieran dichas manos.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras que por primera vez en su vida adulta sentía ese tipo de mimo, aunque no pudiendo olvidar quién se lo estaba regalando muy pronto de sus labios salió un ronco gemido de satisfacción que hizo que el maestro decidiera que el cabello del jounin ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio y tomando la manguerita que estaba en la pared procedió a terminar esa fase enjuagando la espuma.

Luego de eso se dedicó a lavar la espalda del copy-nin, quien siempre con sus ojos cerrados tan solo disfrutaba del momento y al sentir como las manos del chunin luego de acabar de limpiar la parte superior se acercaba peligrosamente a la inferior de su dorso se inclinó un poco hacia delante para que su novio tuviera un mejor acceso a cualquier lugar que quisiera limpiar a conciencia.

Iruka por su parte al notar esa reacción opinó que ya la espalda y alrededores de su novio estaban lo suficientemente limpios y adelantándose para ponerse de espaldas a Kakashi le pasó la esponja para que le hiciera el favor de tallarle la espalda aprovechando que ambos se encontraban allí.

Solo por eso.

Ajá.

El jounin al sentir que su cambio de posición no le había ganado nada de lo que había pretendido se había sentido algo defraudado y lo había demostrado haciendo un mohín que el chunin había ignorado adrede, sin embargo Kakashi había recuperado su buen humor al darse cuenta del cambio de posición de su novio.

Por lo menos se daría cuenta, si no lo había echo a pesar de lo evidente de la circunstancia, al pasar a su lado para sentarse frente al copy-nin que el pequeño Kakashi, que no era para nada pequeño, se encontraba despierto y alerta y dado que conocía a Iruka esperaba que ese conocimiento ablandara su corazón y le ayudara a hacer algo al respecto.

Nuestro chunin por su lado se había dado cuenta bastante bien, de hecho desde hacía un rato cuando Kakashi se había inclinado, porque este no lo hubiera hecho a no ser porque estuviera desesperado por algo de acción, así que pensó que si cambiaba de posición el jounin recordaría que se encontraba en recuperación y que no se suponía que estuviera pensando en esas cosas en ese momento.

¿Ya habíamos dicho que Iruka se encontraba en una negación?

Como sea, Kakashi decidió seguirle la corriente por un rato al chunin y sin quejarse empezó a ayudarle a lavar su espalda, sin embargo muy pronto acabó de limpiar lo que se podría llamar espalda, espalda y empezó con otra parte que el chunin podía limpiar perfectamente bien sin su ayuda, ni la de nadie más, muchas gracias.

Iruka sabía que de nada le serviría en ese momento regañar a su novio, así que tan solo se alejó de él haciéndose un poco más hacia adelante y agradeciéndole su ayuda le dijo que deberían ya seguir con la parte del frente en la que ninguno de los dos necesitaba ayuda y sin voltearse tomó otra esponja y empezó a hacer lo que había sugerido totalmente convencido de que Kakashi se daría cuenta de que era lo más conveniente y haría lo mismo.

La negación ¿recuerdan?

Por algunos segundos, digamos que fueron como dos, Kakashi meditó acerca de que rumbo tomar, obviamente para que Iruka hiciera lo que él quería.

La opción de hacer lo que el chunin había sugerido nunca fue tomada en cuenta.

Al final de ese par de segundos nuestro jounin recordó lo placentero que había sido cuando Iruka le había lavado el cabello y decidiendo que ese sería un buen inicio, acortó de nuevo la distancia que su novio había establecido, abriendo sus piernas para que estas quedaran a ambos lados del maestro pero sin quedar completamente en contacto para que Iruka no se apartara de nuevo y empezó a imitar las acciones del chunin con él cuando le había lavado el cabello.

Kakashi aprendía rápido, con o sin sharingan.

Por eso mismo muy pronto el maestro se encontró haciendo inocentes ruiditos de satisfacción al sentir las talentosas manos masajeando su cabeza.

El jounin sonrió tras el maestro al ver cumplida la primera fase de su plan.

Luego tomó la manguerita con la que había sido enjuagada su cabeza y con ella eliminó el champú de su novio, pero en vez de volverla a colocar en su lugar dejó que la presión del agua caliente masajeara los adoloridos músculos de la espalda del otro hombre.

De nuevo fue premiado con cándidos soniditos de alegría.

El jounin entonces procedió a la parte más peligrosa de la estrategia, de la cual dependía el éxito o fracaso de esa misión.

Llevó una de sus manos suavemente a la cabeza del chunin y ejerciendo un poco de presión le dijo que la inclinara hacia atrás apoyándola sobre su hombro para estirar los músculos mientras que seguía con su hidroterapia, sin embargo, el supuestamente terapéutico chorro de agua empezó a viajar hacia el sur mientras que el jounin, simulando que eso se debía a un descuido, masajeaba con su mano libre los hombros de su novio mientras que este, siempre con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del copy-nin, mantenía cerrados los ojos mientras que disfrutaba confiadamente de las sensaciones.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su objetivo al sentir como la respiración del chunin cambiaba su patrón relajado por otro más irregular.

Iruka inicialmente había sentido una sensación placentera pero no demasiado estimulante cuando el jounin había dejado de dirigir el chorro del agua y había dejado que esta cayera libremente, justo sobre un lugar muy sensible, pero al sumársele a eso el suave masaje en su espalda y la cercanía del otro hombre la tentación fue casi intolerable, y cuando después de eso Kakashi empezó a mordisquear su cuello fue demasiado, especialmente porque en ese momento el jounin eliminó el poco espacio que había estado entre ellos para demostrar que ninguna parte de él estaba realmente relajada luego de ese baño.

Nuestro chunin tuvo que reconocer que había sido engañado y dirigido a una trampa en donde había sufrido una emboscada.

Ahora, no por nada había vivido toda su vida en medio de batallas, podía reconocer una derrota inminente y tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo que le dejara salir con algo de ganancia, o por lo menos sin tanta pérdida.

Estaba al tanto de que Kakashi no estaba pensando claramente, en caso de que estuviera pensando algo, y que por lo tanto era su responsabilidad el que no terminara teniendo que regresar al hospital luego de eso.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría opinar la Hokage al verlo regresar a menos de dos horas de haber sido dado de alta y bajo el cuidado de alguien supuestamente confiable.

Tsunade nunca dejaría de reprocharlo por eso.

O de burlarse lo cual sería todavía peor.

Ahora, recordemos que nuestro chunin tampoco tenía toda su sangre en el cerebro en ese momento, por lo que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que dada la situación en la que se encontraban los dos era mejor salir del problema de manera simultánea para que el jounin no tuviera que gastar más energía de la cuenta, con la que para empezar no contaba por mas ganas que tuviera, y la verdad es que él mismo tampoco estaba contando con mucha que digamos.

Energía, ganas tenía de sobra.

Y aquí es cuando nuestro genio o sea el jounin de los mil jutsus, cuya genialidad no se restringía tan solo al campo de batalla, aceptó que su novio tenía toda la razón del mundo y que él no podría hacer mucho más que mantenerse en posición de firmes y que como todavía sus heridas podrían abrirse tampoco creía que fuera muy conveniente que hiciera mucho movimiento, pero que podrían salir del problema común, muy evidente en ese momento, si el chunin se colocaba sobre él y auto penetrándose con el pequeño Kakashi, que ya habíamos comentado que en realidad no era nada pequeño que digamos, hacía la mayor parte del esfuerzo.

El jounin mirando tristemente hacia un lado comentó que entendería perfectamente si Iruka no lo deseaba estando así de incapacitado y que si ya habían aguantado todas esas semanas sin nada de acción estaba bien por él esperar hasta que pudiera dar la talla y no defraudar a su chunin al demostrarle el amor que le tenía.

Por supuesto que Iruka no se tragó el melodrama ni por un segundo, además que recordaba que esa posición en particular estaba en la lista de "cosas que me gustaría hacer que he visto descritas en Icha-Icha" del jounin y a las que él no había tenido la más mínima intensión de satisfacer anteriormente por mucho que su novio hubiera rogado.

Y como recordaran de algunos párrafos atrás, nuestro chunin no tenía toda su sangre en la cabeza y ardía de las ganas por lo que diciéndole al jounin que lo amaría aunque estuviera postrado en una cama y que estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo, sorprendió a su novio con una actuación atlética y muy entusiasta digna de una puntuación perfecta dada por el juez más estricto.

Está de más decir que aunque el jounin tachó un punto de su lista de cosas por intentar la añadió a su lista de cosas que hay que repetir cuantas veces se pueda.

Además sería bueno aclarar que Iruka fue muy meticuloso, por más de cuidadoso, así que luego de que terminara esa sesión de baño, y después de bañarse de nuevo dado que ambos lo requerían, mucho, el jounin no necesitó regresar al hospital y ambos hombres, cada cual por su lado, llegaron a la conclusión de que la larga espera había valido la pena.

Aunque como es evidente no lo suficiente como para que nunca intentaran volver a esperar tanto.

-

-

* * *

-

**Sé no puse el regaño de Kakashi a Iruka por haberse descuidado cuando él estaba en el hospital como había dicho que haría, pero es que al final de lo que había escrito me pareció que poner la siguiente escena cuando hablan de eso echaba a perder el ambiente de este capítulo, así que digamos que lo hablaron, Kakashi regañó a Iruka, le dio un par de nalgadas para reforzar su opinión, volvieron a hacer el amor y cada cual prometió, cruzando los dedos y luego de una escena muy melodramática, seguir adelante si algo le pasaba al otro.**

**Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que siguió esta historia y me dejaron comentarios, fueron de mucha ayuda y me motivaron a seguir adelante hasta terminarla, espero que mis contestaciones les hayan llegado, Ierelin; si, ya ves, Kakashi al final también se dio cuenta de que si tiene importancia con lo que uno se lave el cabello ;) AoiSakura; me alegra que la historia te haya gustado lo suficiente como para que quisieras leer todos los capis de un tirón y ojalá este capítulo te guste también. Rago; si, yo también creo que hacen falta más fics en que aparezcan los ninken y me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir.**

**¡A tods muchas gracias!  
**

**Por favor déjenme saber al final que opinan.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


End file.
